Breaking Rules
by Arii Colfer
Summary: Kurt es nuevo en la Academia para varones Dalton. Blaine el nuevo profesor de música, que pasaria si las clases se vuelven interesantes?
1. Chapter 1

**Bien aqui les traigo mi nueva creacion!... Se que he dejado de escribir pero es que cuando a un autor se le va la inspiracion es fatal! Si algun seguidor de La historia de un taxi lee esto, no se preocupen no la dejare ya estoy escribiendo un nuevo cap.**

**Bueno sin mas espero les guste!**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**: Nuevo año, Demonios! Nueva escuela

La Academia para varones Dalton, es una escuela dedicada a la formación de valores en la educación y el respeto mutuo. Uno de los mejores internados para hombres en Westerville-Ohio, reconocido por su política de 0 abuso contra los alumnos de diferente orientación sexual, también por el respetable trabajo de sus docentes que incentivan a estos jóvenes alumnos para que logren ser hombres respetados y exitosos.

Este internado que alberga a un gran número de jovencitos de distintos países del mundo pero obviamente más del mismo país Ohio, fue inaugurado hace unos 100 años en la hermosa ciudad de Westerville.

-Bienvenido a Dalton Sr. Hummel

-Muchas gracias

-Acompáñeme, lo llevaré a su habitación.

Ahí se encontraba Kurt Hummel, un nuevo estudiante en el internado más reconocido de todo el país, un jovencito de 16 años recién cumplidos que pisaba por primera vez aquel internado del cual sus padres le habían comentado mucho al respecto.

El señor y la señora Hummel son investigadores que viajan con mucha frecuencia alrededor del mundo. Europa, África, Australia, América son los típicos continentes donde laboran y realizan sus investigaciones sobre el medio ambiente y la fauna mundial.

Kurt era el único hijo de esta pareja, por lo cual tiene que lidiar con los constantes viajes alrededor del globo que sus peculiares padres realizan. Por supuesto que cualquier adolescente estaría feliz de acompañar a sus intrépidos padres a interminables viajes de aquí para allá, descubriendo nuevos paisajes, nuevas comidas, culturas, personas y amigos de todas las razas...

Pero esta chico es un poco diferente al estereotipo del adolescente aventurero, empezando por ser gay, al principio sus padres no estuvieron contentos por la noticia, pero después lo aceptaron y apoyaron.

Kurt no es un joven muy extrovertido que digamos, a su edad era un chico bastante glamoroso, tez clara, unos resplandecientes orbes celestes verdosos que resaltaban su redondeado y bonito rostro y un llamativo cabello color castaño con un corte sencillo.

No podíamos llamarlo tímido, por que no llega a serlo totalmente, quizá un poco sí, pero no al extremo de encerrarse en sí mismo y no dejar las puertas abiertas a los demás chicos.

Lo que realmente sucede es que no tiene muchos amigos cercanos.

Los constantes viajes de sus padres, no le permiten entablar una gran amistad con jóvenes de su edad, y peor llegar a tener una relación, si ese contacto existe bueno no dura mucho, digamos dura lo suficiente como para pedirle el correo electrónico a sus amigos y "estar en línea" hablando con ellos por Facebook o Twitter, tenía amigos de esa forma, pero no había contacto directo con ellos.

No era un chico de fiestas, ni excesos; tenía unas buenas calificaciones en todas las escuelas donde ha estudiado, sin embargo las temporadas que se encontraba en un determinado colegio eran cortas y los pocos amigos que conoció tuvo que dejarlos.

Así era pues más o menos la vida de este jovencito que ahora por decisión de sus padres, decidieron inscribirlo en la Academia Dalton, tanto por su calidad de enseñanza como por el lugar donde pueda sentirse aceptado, no tener problemas y que según ellos es mucho mejor que conozca gente como el.

-Aquí es Sr. Hummel

-¿Son cuartos compartidos?

-Así es, su compañero de habitación debe estar en la zona de descanso junto con los demás alumnos.

-Mmm…Disculpe - interrumpió Kurt -Sabe usted ¿quién es mi compañero?-

-Si no mal recuerdo es el joven Jeffrey Sterling - contestó con una gran sonrisa la instructora

-Gracias y disculpe la molestia.

-No se preocupe Sr. Hummel, será mejor que ahora deje sus cosas, se cambie de ropa y vaya a la zona de descanso que está doblando la derecha, bajas las escaleras y llegarás al primer piso ve al final del largo pasillo, es la habitación con un gran portón.

La instructora dio un vistazo al castaño y salió de la habitación dejando solo a Kurt junto a su maleta, vio las dos camas a una distancia prudencial, una al lado de la otra, deteniéndose a observar las pertenencias de su compañero que se encontraban en una cómoda cercana.

Un espejo de tamaño medio, un portarretratos de color caoba, y muchas más cosas que solo terminaron por marear un poco al castaño. Dio un largo suspiro, mientras cogía el uniforme del internado que estaba encima del cubrecama.

Consistía en una camisa blanca, un blazer azul marino con sus filos rojos y al costado derecho el emblema de la academia, el cual consistía una "D" roja muy bonita, la corbata de rayas color azul y roja, un pantalón de un color más oscuro que el gris, sin llegar a ser de un color tosco, y los típicos zapatos colegiales de color negro.

Se colocó todo rápidamente y dejó su bolso sobre el colchón. Salió de su cuarto, caminó por el lado derecho del pasillo lleno de habitaciones, bajó las escaleras llegando al primer piso y viendo al final del corredor la gran puerta de la zona de descanso.

Se paró en seco justo delate del portón.

_"Bien Kurt, tu primer día de clases"_ - cogió la manija de acero bastante ornamentada y jaló de ésta.

La zona de descanso era bastante espacioso, con grandes ventanales y las paredes pintadas de un color muy claro, dando brillantez y amplitud al lugar, había unos grandes sillones para poder conversar o leer un poco, un gran piano se encontraba en la esquina adornando la habitación, al igual que muchas rosas rojas en hermosos floreros sostenidos por pilares, dándole un toque más elegante y distinguido.

Kurt se sorprendió mucho con la cantidad de chicos que habían, la mayoría estadounidenses y otros de sin lugar a dudas de otros países. Muchos se encontraban en grupos conversando, y rumoreando del internado.

-Dice que cambiarán de directora- escuchó Kurt mientras caminaba por la habitación a paso lento mientras observaba todo a su alrededor.

-Ya lo sabía, la vieja esa de la directora Magdalena se irá.

-Seguro colocarán a otra más joven, ¡porqué las directoras siempre tienen que ser viejas!

Kurt seguía caminando y sin querer seguía escuchando la conversación de muchos de los alumnos.

-La Srta. Reynolds se retiró- El castaño volteó tímidamente su rostro para ver la reacción de los compañeros de aquel joven justo cuando dijo esa gran noticia.

-¿En serio? La maestra realmente era muy aburrida, siempre me dormía en su clase- dijo sincero y asintiendo un joven de cabello negro

-Tienes razón ¡da mucho sueño!, no sé cómo podremos pasar este curso si cada semana pareciera que cambian de profesora - habló ahora un joven de cabello café obscuro.

-Escuchen, aun no le he contado todo- el chico se acercó mucho mas a sus compañeros- dicen que va a ser contratado un profesor.

-¿Estás loco? No se permiten profesores aquí, desde el último incidente con la Miss. Williams - dijo el muchacho.

-Lo sé, pero eso fue lo que escuché a unos del comité estudiantil y a la subdirectora Molly- se justificó el joven que tenía tez morena.

_"¿un profesor aquí?"_

-Sería interesante que un Profesor nos enseñe - dijo de repente un chico de cabello rubio.

-Pero Jeff- se sobresaltó el moreno- Acaso quieres que Nick asesine al nuevo maestro?

_Jeff… esperen Jeffrey Sterling el es mi compañero de habitación! _

-jajaja… no exageres-dijo de repente un joven de cabello café

-Haber Wes cuéntame mas sobre eso del nuevo _profesor_–

-Es enserio Jeff? Bueno... –

-No importa Wes dilo- dijo el muchacho cuyo nombre era Nick

-Está bien, bueno, escuché a los del consejo estudiantil que no estaban aun seguros, la directora y las profesoras de la academia si colocar a un profesor aquí sería buena idea. Bueno y que de repente contratan a un tal... Anderson -

-¿Anderson? – Jeff puso una cara pensativo al escuchar el apellido - ¿estás seguro que fue Anderson? -

-Claro que sí Jeff- contestó el moreno

_"Anderson...creo haber escuchado eso antes ¿pero dónde?"_

-si el Maestro Anderson, el nuevo profesor de Historia de la música- dijo de repente Jeff - ¿suena bien no creen?

-Bien Jeffie creo que es suficiente- dijo el tal Nick mientras lo abrazaba. Al parecer eran pareja

¿En qué clase de Academia para jóvenes, donde un profesor tuvo un encuentro amoroso con una profesora dentro de un aula, contratarían de nuevo a un maestro para que diera clases, de música?

Y la pregunta que mas torturaba a Kurt era: ¿Por qué tuvo que tocarle un compañero que era tan extrovertido y atrevido?

Realmente sus padres cometieron un error al colocarlo en ese internado.

Si que será un año muy difícil para Kurt.

* * *

**Y? meresco aplausos o tomates?**

**Bueno creo que si les gusto seran buenos conmigo y me dejaran reviews verdad? *w***

**Si es asi, actualizare cada Lunes, Miercoles y Viernes**

**Nunca dejen de leer y dejen su imaginacion volar**

**-Arii**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien como se los ofrecí esta el segundo cap! ****Gracias por todos los Reviews me encantaron y me dieron apoyo para seguir escribiendo... Bueno sin mas Blah blah les dejo el capi...**

**Glee no me pertenece de ser asi habrian mas escenas klaine...Pero es de Fox y RIB...y nos toca aceptar lo que mos manden**

* * *

**Capitulo 2** : Profesor Anderson

El sonido de una puerta hizo reaccionar a una mujer que concentrada se encontraba en los miles de papeles que tenía al frente, listos para ser autorizados solo con su firma

-Adelante.

La puerta de madera se abrió viéndose la figura de un joven muy apuesto de buen físico y de una estatura pequeña, tenía un cabello café lleno de gel que apenas y se distinguían los risos que al parecer portaba, unos ojos avellana , una piel muy nívea y una seriedad muy notaria en su rostro de rasgos finos.

-Siéntate.

La directora Candace, una rubia de ojos miel se encontraba sentada en un sillón de cuero negro dentro de su despacho, observando uno que otros papeles que justo la antigua directora le dejó encargados.

La rubia cerró los ojos y suspiró sonoramente al recordar como su antecesora le pidió que ocupara su lugar en aquel sillón, en aquel puesto.

* * *

_-¿Directora de Dalton?¿YO?_

_-Así es Candace, sé que eres la indicada._

_-Pe-pero ¿yo como directora de un internado de mocosos engreídos?- refutó la rubia muy contrariada_

_-Yo no creo que sean mocosos engreídos los chicos de la Academia._

_-sí, sí como sea. El punto es que no creo que pueda con eso Magdalena._

_-Candace has sido una gran maestra de esta institución, y ya vas terminado la carrera de Educación como siempre quisiste. ¿Por qué no probar ser la que lidera todo? ¿No te parece hija?_

_-Con todo respeto Magdalena, pero no me convence._

_-Yo ya no podré seguir con este puesto. Mis nietos me necesitan por lo que sé que estoy dejando el liderazgo a la persona correcta._

_Candace se quedó en silencio por unos segundos pensando muy bien la decisión que tomaría -Está bien lo haré porque usted me lo pide Magdalena._

_-Gracias Candace. Sé que no te arrepentirás._

* * *

Había hecho un acuerdo con Magdalena y debía cumplirlo, ser directora de un internado lleno de chicos de status un poco elevado no sería un gran reto... ¿o sí?

-Veamos, su curriculum.

El moreno le entregó una carpeta, cogiéndola ella y observando varios papeles en su interior, leyendo en voz alta ciertas frases que saltaban a su vista

-Anderson Blaine -dijo Candace memorizando bien su nombre- ¿Anderson?...creo que he escuchado ese apellido antes...

El hombre no había hablado desde que entró, simplemente escuchaba lo que aquella rubia decía.

-¡Vaya! Eres más joven de los pareces- soltó ella de improviso sin despegar los ojos de la carpeta sin dejar de resaltar las partes importantes

-Eres uno de los musicos que trabaja en el Teatro no es cierto?-

-Si, lo soy.

_"De pocas palabras resultó este" pensó Candace_

-Un record impecable de notas en la universidad ocupando siempre el tercio superior de tu promoción - continúo la rubia

-Actor galardonado y Músico que a la vez es catedrático, haz trabajado en otras instituciones educativas como escuelas nacionales y particulares...Interesante.

La ojimiel siguió leyendo rápidamente los demás datos. Al terminar de ojear la carpeta, la colocó debajo de sus manos que se encontraban entrelazas sobre su escritorio.

-Sabe, realmente lo de contratar solo profesoras limita mucho las posibilidades de enseñanza para los alumnos, para mí el género pasa a segundo plano, lo importante es que sea bueno en su trabajo y totalmente responsable con las reglas establecidas, así que no tengo ningún inconveniente en contratarlo mas antes de eso solo respóndeme una pregunta Blaine Anderson-

-¿Cuál es? - preguntó con voz grave después de haber guardado silencio durante esos largos segundos

-¿Por qué decidió presentarse a trabajar aquí en la Academia Dalton habiendo tantos otros lugares?

El moreno desvió ligeramente su vista, cerrando sus ojos por un corto tiempo y mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Simplemente me pareció, como usted lo dijo, interesante trabajar aquí - dejó de mostrar aquel gesto, volviendo su rostro a mostrar su seriedad innata.

-Hmm, entiendo- Candace sonrió de forma imperceptible ante la sorpresiva contestación de aquel joven músico que resultó ser a la vez profesor- Ahora asegureme que no tendremos alguna escenita amorosa suya con alguna maestra- mirandolo fijamente

-Disculpe pero soy gay

-Oh ya veo, muy bien firme aquí - le dio un bolígrafo y un papel por lo que parecía ser un contrato. Él firmó y le devolvió el papel – Blaine Anderson usted está oficialmente contratado como profesor del curso de Historia Musical en esta Academia.

Candace le entregó un portafolio con varios documentos dentro.

-Aquí se encuentra todo lo que usted debe saber respecto al lugar, y aquí está el horario de sus clases durante todo el año -

Blaine tomó los papeles y se dedicó a observar el horario detenidamente.

-Me gusta estar en confianza con el profesorado aquí, así que espero no te moleste si te llamo por tu nombre- habló sincera la rubia pero sin perder su autoridad como directora

-Como sea - contestó sin quitar la mirada del papel que tenía en las manos

-Excelente, cuando estés listo Blaine, podrá comen...

-Hoy hay clases con el segundo y cuarto año.

-Eh? Este...sí, espera no me digas que quieres...

-Empezaré a enseñarles ahora mismo - Blaine tenía la vista fija en Candace guardando el horario en el portafolio.

La rubia se sorprendió por la iniciativa del joven, era la primera vez que un profesor trabajaba el mismo día de contratado- Esta bien, Blaine hablaré con la Miss. Molly para que te enseñe los salones y te presenté al alumnado.

* * *

-Blaine Anderson, el nuevo profesor de Música. ¿Suena bien no creen?.

-Pero, Jeff aun no sabemos si realmente ese tal profesor Anderson va a venir a enseñarnos- habló Wes.

-Aún así, tengo el ligero presentimiento de que va a suceder algo sumamente increíble- respondió con una gran sonrisa que no podía esconder su gran animado positivismo

-¡Quitate idiota!

Kurt que seguía viendo a cierta distancia al grupito de Jeff, escuchó muy cerca a el como alguien gritaba. Se giró y vio aun chico, de cabello negro.

-Acaso acabas de llamar idiota a mi novio?

-Y que si lo hice rubiecito de botella

-Eres un maldito…-Estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre el cuando aquel muchacho Nick lo separo

Kurt observó con otros chicos alrededor la escena, posando su mirada hacia el joven que estaba siendo apabullado por los griteríos de aquel muchacho.

-Basta, Jeff déjalo

-Oye Duval, deja que tu novio te defienda haber si esta vez lo botan de Dalton.

-**Ya Basta!**

El Pelinegro vio de donde provenía esa voz y ante un asombro muy notorio por parte de las chicos que se encontraban mirando lo que sucedía, un lindo ojiazul se colocó delante del chico rubio y mirando al que lo veía de forma despreciativa.

Kurt no sabía cómo había sacado tanta determinación para poder salir al frente en defensa de su _Nuevo compañero_.

-¿Y tú quién eres pitufo?

-Dejen de molestarlo - les dijo Kurt de la forma más calmada posible para no llegar a discusiones extremas y que serían innecesarias

-Y porque debería hacerte caso?

-Ahora abusas de los nuevos ¿no Thadeus?

El pelinegro se topo con la mirada molesta de Jeff, que tenía sus manos sobre los brazos de Nick.

-Tu cállate Sterling, a no ser que quieras irte de una vez por todas de aqui

Wes que había estado callado durante la discusión salio de entre sus amigos y miro fijamente a Thad

-Creo que es suficiente, Thadeus

-Y tu Wes? Que quieres ahora

-Te vas en este momento o presentare al consejo directivo denuncias de abuso contra el chico nuevo

El pelinegro se quedo callado y mirando despectivamente a Kurt se retiro sin antes decir

-Esta me la pagas nuevo!

El pequeño castaño se puso pálido y miro al piso suspirando como si alguien lo hubiera amenazado de muerte. Se dispuso a irse directo a su habitación pero alguien lo detuvo.

-Hey espera! ¿Cuál es tu nombre, chico nuevo? - preguntó el rubio curiosamente

-Soy Kurt Hummel, mucho gusto.

-Eres de aquí?- sonrió el rubio- Oh perdón yo soy Jeff Streling.

-Mmm… no exactamente soy de Lima.

-Que bueno! Mira te presento el es Nick Duval mi novio y este es Wes Montgomery

-Hola un gusto conocerte-dijieron ambos muchachos

-El gusto es mío- le contestó sonriendo el castaño

-Espera ¿dijiste Hummel?- Los ojos de Jeff se abrieron de par en par

-Este, sí.

-Eres mi compañero de habitación ¿no? ¡Qué coincidencia!

-Es verdad, no pensé encontrarte tan pronto

-El destino nos juntó seguro- habló muy animado el rubio- Sabes, un chico que se enfrenta a Thad para salvarme de una expulsión segura merece mi respeto.

-No es para tanto Jeff- contestó de nuevo apenado Kurt

Jeff vio a Thad que esta vez miraba molesto nuevamente al dichoso muchacho nuevo

-Ese tipo me esta provocando, juro que le romperé la nariz!

-¿y porque no simplemente lo expulsan?

-Sus padres dan donativos al internado, ayudando bastante en los gastos que se realizan, así que por eso no pueden botarlo por que quieran si sus padres ayudan con contribuciones- terminó de explicar Nick

-¿Qué tal si nos olvidamos de esto? ¿No...creen?- preguntó Kurt

-Sí, tienes razón no puedo amargarme la vida por ese idiota- Jeff estiró sus brazos dando un gran suspiro y abrazando a Nick- ¡ohhh es verdad! - gritó el rubio de forma escandalosa

-Oye, Kurt, ¿has escuchado lo del profesor nuevo de musica?- preguntó emocionado

-Jeffie creo que eso es imposible- le contestó sincero su pareja

-Yo creo que de seguro van a contratar a ese tal Anderson ¿tú qué crees Kurt?

-Bueno, yo...no creo que eso se dé es imposible, como dice Nick, después de aquellos rumores que oí sobre el anterior maestro

-¡Oh, vamos Kurt! Es muy aburrido no tener en ese curso algo de inspiración ¿no crees?- Una pequeña risita salió de sus labios ante las mirada atónita del castaño y el moreno .

-¡Jeff! Tu ni siquiera sabes si el es….

-Oh es verdad me olvide! Oye kurt..

-Si dime?

-Tu… Tu eres _Gay?_

-Yup, 100%

-Por Dios Jeff, eres tan delicado!- dijo sarcásticamente Wes

- Y ustedes son…

-Yo no-dijo rápidamente el de rasgos asiáticos-Pero Nick y Jeff si

El mencionado dio una gran carcajada sin evitarlo al ver la cara de sus dos acompañantes, pero el momento fue interrumpido por el timbre del fin de la hora de descanso.

-Vaya, parece que terminó la espera.

-¿eh? ¿Qué quieres decir Jeff?- Preguntó sin entender Kurt

-Terminó el receso, ahora comienzan las clases de la tarde- explicó Wes

-Así es, y sabes ¿qué curso nos toca ahora?- interrogó el Rubio con una sonrisa de medio lado

Kurt no sabía que responderle, era obvio que no conocía el horario de clases, pero esa sonrisita con sorna que se dibujó en los labios del rubio lo hizo pensar rápidamente en la respuesta.

-No me digas que...

-Ajá, tenemos clases de Música en este mismo instante - triunfante le contestó al castaño ante su mirada atónita.

Todas los chicos que se encontraban en la gran habitación salieron poco a poco, mientras que un tímido castaño con sus nuevos amigos caminaban a la salida.

_"¡Dios!, ¿será verdad que tendremos un profesor de música?_

* * *

-¡Ahí vienen!- Gritaron tres chicos que se encontraban "vigilando" la puerta del aula de cuarto año, avisando a todos que el nuevo profesor de música, sí, un nuevo profesor, les enseñaría el curso mas lindo y aburrido de todo Dalton.

Todos a su alrededor esperan expectantes la entrada de aquel profesor que como habían mencionado, era muy bien parecido

La puerta sonó interrumpiendo a los chicos, dirigiendo su mirada todos a un punto en particular, la puerta.

Se abrió lentamente dejando ver primero al rostro casi arrugado de la subdirectora Molly, que avanzaba dentro del salón y tras de ella la apariencia de un hombre muy joven de hermosa cabellera negra y perfectas facciones y obviamente muy atractivo, se vislumbraba en el aula de cuarto año.

-¡Es el profesor más guapo que he visto en toda mi vida!- dijo Jeff recibiendo una mirada de enojo por parte de su novio

-Vamos no exageres- dijo Wes

-Viste Nicky y tu decias que no habría un maestro hombre!

-Bueno...si me equivoqué, pero nunca creí que llegara pasar algo así.- dijo en un tono que a los oídos de Jeff era celoso

-Tranquilo bebe, yo te quiero solo a ti- dijo mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla- Pero admite que ésta sí es la motivación que necesitábamos para este curso, ¿no crees Kurt?

El castaño no había quitado los ojos de encima de la figura varonil que se estaba solo a unos pasos suyos, esos ojos avellana de los que se había quedado prendado, la blanca camisa que en su cuello venia adornada por un lindo corbatín de color azul marino, encima de esto un elegante chaleco del mismo color.

Los ojos azules del castaño se iluminaron y llamaron la atención de aquel moreno que sin previo aviso habia colocado sus orbes avellana en los orbes cielo de aquel muchacho.

Un estremecimiento cubrió su cuerpo, los latidos de su corazón aumentaron y un sonrojo muy notorio mostró sus mejillas dándole una vista adorable a aquel jovencito de cabello castaño.

Algo que sin lugar a dudas no pasó desapercibido por el joven músico que ocultó muy bien su asombro por la reacción de aquel lindo chico de aspecto sumamente inocente.

-Señores, escuchen todos ustedes- comenzó diciendo la Miss- quiero presentarles a su nuevo profesor del curso de Historia Musical, denle la bienvenida al profesor Anderson

Nadie dijo nada, solo se quedaron observando a aquel moreno que estaba en frente de aquel salon.

-Por favor, señores, muéstrenle al maestro Anderson como se comportan los jóvenes de Dalton- terminó de decir la subdirectora- Muy bien le dejo con sus alumnos. Buenas tardes.

La Miss salió, dejando el aula en un silencio sepulcral. Blaine simplemente dejó su maletín encima de la silla cerca a su escritorio y dedicó una mirada sin ninguna expresión a todos los alumnos, que lo observaban sin pestañear esperando...

Como sonaría su voz

Como actuaría con ellos

Como se desenvolvería con todos...y

El porqué de que hayan aceptado un profesor en esta Academia.

_Ahora comenzarían las clases al estilo Anderson..._

* * *

**Nunca dejen de leer e imaginar**

**-Arii**


	3. Chapter 3

**Como se los prometi aqui esta el tercer capitulo, la verdad me diverti escribiendolo espero les guste!**

**Les agradesco por los reviews me encantan que sigan el fic!**

**Las frases en _Cursiva_ son los pensamientos de los personajes**

**Bueno Glee y Klaine no me pertenecen de ser asi habrian mas escenas, pero son de Fox y Rib y nos toca conformarnos con lo que pongan**

* * *

**Capitulo 3:** Primera clase y un accidente.

_"¿Por qué te sonrojas Kurt? ¡Reacciona!"_ se dijo mentalmente un castaño por el simple contacto visual que tuvo con el nuevo profesor de música.

Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente tratando de olvidar aquella sensación que tuvo al ver los orbes del Anderson.

_"¿Y a éste que le pasa?"_ se preguntó Jeff al ver como Kurt agitó su cabeza por alguna razón _"Será que el..."_ detuvo sus pensamientos al fijarse que todos sus compañeros tenían la vista fija al frente, cosa que imitó de inmediato.

Blaine seguía con su rostro serio e inexpresivo observando a los chicos que deseaban que comience a enseñarles de una buena vez la tediosa pero fascinante historia musical, para también conocerlo más a fondo y entablar una linda relación profesor-alumnos con mucho respeto y admiración...o bueno, eso era lo que algunos de ellos querían.

-Como les dijo la subdirectora- empezó diciendo finalmente-seré su nuevo profesor de Historia Musical- se dirigió a la pizarra y escribió su nombre- mi nombre es Blaine Anderson, pero para ustedes únicamente seré Profesor Anderson.

Dejó la pizarra para quedar frente a sus alumnos de nuevo

- Según el protocolo, deberán presentarse.

Así que el primer alumno de la esquina superior del aula se levantó de su asiento y dijo su nombre y así sucesivamente... hasta llegar a cierto par de chicos

-David Thompson- se presento el muchacho

-Thad Harwood-dijo seguido de su compañero

El Anderson solo los miro, pensando que tal vez estos dos jóvenes serian difíciles de tratar este año.

-Jeff Sterling - habló el rubio con su alegría innata

-Nick Duval- le tocó esta vez presentarse al muchacho de cabello café

-Ku…Kurt Hummel- Estaba nervioso, tenía que admitirlo, era difícil tener que mirar aquellos ojos que por alguna extraña razón lo ponían así.

Velozmente levantó su rostro y se sentó. Sus mejillas ardían lo sabía, y todo al sentir posarse la mirada del profesor en su persona.

Y por supuesto, Blaine no pasó por alto todas las reacciones del castaño, que sin duda su presencia lo turbaba.

Después de presentarse todos continuó hablando

-Sé muy bien el nivel en el cual ustedes se encuentran en lo que respecta al curso - colocó sus manos en cada uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón - así que sería una pérdida de tiempo tomarles un examen de entrada. Sé que todos reprobarán.

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del aula, nadie se atrevía a responderle al moreno.

-Así que comenzaré desde "cero" con ustedes. Abran sus libros y lean el primer capítulo - Todos automáticamente hicieron lo que el moreno les mandó escuchándose el sonido de miles de libros abrirse. Se sentía tan claramente que el profesor Anderson había intimidado a todos los alumnos sin excepción, con su presencia, su voz y sus palabras.

-¿Música del Renacimiento?- Jeff susurró con desagrado y mirando de la misma forma al profesor cuando esté le estaba dando la espalda.

-Así parece- respondió Wes con el mismo tono de voz.

-A mi no me parece tan malo - comentó el castaño

-¿Eh? ¿A ti te gusta la historia, Kurt?

-Bueno, tengo que admitir que sí, aunque me parece difícil por supuesto.

-Yo lo detesto. Claro que amo cantar y todo, pero la historia es realmente aburrida ¡Hay demasiadas palabras complicadas!

Volvieron a su posición de _atención_ al ver los intimidantes orbes del Anderson posarse sobre ellas.

-Tendrán treinta minutos para leer todo el capítulo. Comiencen.

Blaine después de lo dicho se sentó en su escritorio abriendo su maletín y sacando de este una laptop muy moderna y de un color negro brillante, la prendió y aprovechó aquellos minutos para usarla mientras que todos los jóvenes leían el capítulo designado.

Después de los veinte minutos, la situación era la siguiente:

Kurt terminaba de leer rápidamente el capítulo sin obviar ningún detalle, le encantaba todo sobre Música, aunque como el lo dijo es uno de los cursos más interesantes de aprender.

Wes también trataba de entender lo que había leído, volviendo a repasar algunas partes.

Nick con su rostro serio, leía sin mover ningún músculo solo sus ojos iban de aquí para allá leyendo el dichoso libro de lomo grueso.

Jeff..., bueno el le estaba dando un mejor uso a su texto en sus sueños, como una suave almohada de plumas en el cual podría posar su cabeza somnolienta.

Y en general, todos se encontraban aturdidos con tantas palabras incomprensibles y los distintos procesos que la música había tenido que pasar, sobre en que países se descubrió o en que culturas producían música con materiales de la naturaleza, y ese tipo de cosas.

Blaine al ver que había pasado ya el tiempo acordado, cerró su laptop después de apagarla se levantó de su asiento y caminó en dirección hacia los jóvenes paseándose de puesto en puesto y deteniéndose en alguien en particular.

-¡Sterling!

-¿hmm...?- Jeff aun seguía soñando, murmurando palabras incoherentes en sus sueños.

-¡Despierte Sterling!- Alzó mas ahora su voz

-¡¿Qué...cuándo...dónde?!- El rubio despertó sobresaltado, mirando a todos lados preocupado, topándose con los ojos del moreno, un tanto molesto

-Parece que usted cree que es mejor dormir que simplemente cumplir una orden tan simple como leer.

Jeff tenía la cabeza baja escuchando cada palabra del Anderson. Había comenzado mal la primera clase con el nuevo profesor.

Y para empeorar la situación, unas risas se sintieron claramente en todo el aula.

-Ustedes dos, Thompson y Harwood! -Su voz se hizo mucho mas fuerte ahora - ¿acaso dije algo gracioso?

Los mencionados se quedaron estáticos, tratando de no mirar al maestro ¿Cómo se había percatado de las voces de aquellos dos?

Cruzó sus brazos con la misma expresión seria en rostro dirigiéndose a todo el aula, ahora muy molesto.

-Yo no sé cómo las profesoras de este internado las tratarán en sus clases, pero conmigo será diferente.

Empezó a caminar a través de los asientos de cada alumno, a paso lento resaltando como palabra que salía de su boca.

-Y por lo que veo, habrá reglas señores- Hizo una pausa justo cuando se colocaba frente a todos - Y escúchenlas bien, porque no lo volveré a repetir - Todos se acomodaron mejor en sus asientos bastante tensos por el denso ambiente que se sentía en el aula de cuarto año.

-_Primero_, cuando les dé una orden, simplemente la cumplirán quieran a no.

_-Segundo_, si quieren hablar levantarán la mano. Nunca me interrumpan - Esta regla fue dada en alusión a la obvia interrupción del dúo de jóvenes que osó molestar al profesor Anderson

- _Tercero,_ no quiero que caminen y conversen en el aula como si esto fuera el patio de recreo o un salón de video-juegos. No están aquí para hacer vida social, simplemente deben seguir mis indicaciones.

Terminó las susodichas reglas dirigiendo su mirada fijamente al rubio, que sintió un terrible presentimiento por aquellos peligros orbes avellana.

-Veamos si realmente estuvo leyendo el libro, Sr. Sterling. Quizá yo me equivoqué, así que dígame cuáles son las etapas del Renacimiento musical según el primer capítulo del libro

Jeff se volvió muy pálida ante la interrogativa del profesor. ¡Estaba totalmente pérdido! No había leído nada, y nada es decir absolutamente ninguna línea, con solo ojear el título del capítulo le dio una enorme pereza seguir leyendo.

-Hn, como supuse - Blaine fijó sus ojos ahora hacía Thad y su amigo-Harwood y Thompson, levántense.

Los dos dudando un poco se levantaron de sus asientos temerosos ante la mirada expectante de sus compañeros

-La misma pregunta.

-...- De sus labios no salió ni una sola palabra. Parece que estas jovencitos no se tomaron la molestia de leer tampoco.

-¿Acaso ustedes no saben que significa leer?-preguntó irritado- ¿o es que no saben hacerlo? Jóvenes de 16 años prontos a estudiar en institutos superiores y universidades ¿no pueden retener información de un simple libro de cuarto de secundaria?-

Dirigió sus ojos a todos los presentes deteniéndose en un chico en particular

- Si la siguiente persona que llame no contesta correctamente la misma pregunta que formulé al Sr. Sterling, todos harán un informe sobre este tema adicionando información de otros libros en la biblioteca para la siguiente clase.-

Los jóvenes se miraron traumatizados. ¿Desde cuándo un profesor les deja una tarea de ese tipo el primer día de conocerlo?

-Hummel, levántese.

Al escuchar su apellido se quedó helado y más aún cuando las miradas de todos estaban puestas en el incluida la del Moreno.

-Responde la pregunta.

Kurt vio de reojo a Jeff, y cerrando sus ojos unos breves segundos tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo por la mirada penetrante del moreno, habló despacio.

-La etapas son...- tragó saliva - Escuela Flamenca…. Mu..música renacentista francesa, música renacentista italiana, Música renacentista Inglesa, Música renacentista alemana y... y Música re... Renacentista Es...Española- Hubo otro de aquellos silencios donde se podría escuchar el zumbido de un simple insecto, el crujir de las hojas cayendo en el gran jardín y los pasos acelerados de miles de chicos en el patio central.

-Bien. Parece ser que por lo menos al alguien que se toma enserio mi curso. Siéntate.

Kurt suspiró aliviado ligeramente sonrojado por sus palabras que resultaron halagadoras de cierta forma mientras tomaba asiento y veía como todos lucían más tranquilos.

-¡Kurt eres el mejor! - murmuró el rubio justo cuando estaba a punto de sentarse

-Ustedes tres, ya saben a quién me refiero - Su voz masculina retumbó el aula llena de autoridad - Como castigo por no tomar la debida atención a mi curso, realizarán la tarea que dejé y de aquí a dos días espero el trabajo terminado.

Eso sí que fue inesperado, Jeff, Thad y David se quedaron en estado de shock al escuchar la orden mandada por el Maestro. ¡Tenían que hacer el informe a pesar de todo!

Si que este profesor resultó ser toda una sorpresa, parece ser que las apariencias sí que los engañaron resultando ser el guapísimo Profesor Anderson el peor _demonio-deja-tareas_ en todo Dalton_._

* * *

-Todo es tu culpa Sterling.

-¿Yo? Deja de echarle la culpa a los demás.

El rubio y el moreno se miraban con mucha furia después de haber terminado las clases con el profesor Anderson.

-Mejor te callas idiota, porque no pienso hacer ese estúpido informe.

Nick vio con odio a aquel moreno que no hacia nada más que culpar a Jeff sobre lo sucedido.

-Pues lo tendrán que hacer, además deberían agradecer a Kurt que salvó a los demás del castigo.

-A mí no me interesa el informe, y peor darle gracias al idiota del _nuevo_- Thad estaba de manos cruzadas haciendo un total mueca de desagrado al escuchar el nombre del castaño.

-Vuelve a decir eso y lo lamentarás.

-Cariño, tranquilízate- dijo Nick abrazando al rubio por la espalda

-Jeff, no le hagas caso- Kurt trató de calmar a su amigo que se encontraba a su lado.

-¡Kurt, por Dios! Di algo, no te quedes callado!

-No importa, será mejor que...

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Vas a dejar que este idiota te insulte?

-Lo sabía, Hummel es un tarado más que se amistó contigo para que lo protegieras, es patético no cuidarse uno mismo.

-Cállate imbécil.

-Tú no me callas Sterling. Solo digo la verdad.

-USTEDES QUE HACEN AHÍ PARADOS, ¡SIGAN CORRIENDO!

La voz fuerte de una mujer rubia, de facciones ya de una mujer con más de 40, los tomo por sorpresa.

La entrenadora Sylvester como le gustaba que la llamaran, una mujer de carácter susceptible, excelente deportista que ha logrado acumular gran cantidad de medallas y trofeos. Es la profesora de Educación Física y encargada de los animadores de Dalton en el internado.

-Esa profesora la detesto - murmuró Jeff de forma imperceptible

-¡Muévanse ahora!

Thad y David empezaron a correr sin antes lanzar una mirada asesina a Jeff y a Kurt.

-Vamos Kurt, hay que seguir corriendo.

-Espera, aun falta Wes.

Kurt se acercó poco a poco a Wes que lucía agotado.

-Correr cinco vueltas alrededor de la cancha fue demasiado.

-No te preocupes...Kurt...estoy bien...sigamos.

-Dije que debían seguir corriendo, Hummel. ¿O es que acaso a ti no te gusta seguir las indicaciones? ¡Estás castigado!

-Pero entrenadora Sylvester, Kurt solo...- trató de socorrer el asiático a su amigo

-Nada de peros, un castigo es un castigo. Tu vuelve a correr Montgomery.

No podía refutar la orden de una profesora y Kurt no era del tipo de chicos que discutía o provocaba peleas innecesarias. Si lo insultaban solo dejaba que las personas hablen y no hacía caso, siempre trata de ayudar a sus compañeros olvidándose un momento de el mismo.

Aceptó el castigo dado por la rubia profesora que no dudo ni un instante de castigar al joven. Odiaba a las chicos nuevos...y si eran bonitos como Kurt peor. Así que para desquitarse como siempre lo hacía con los chicos castigaba a unos cuantos para descargarse.

Sí, así era la entrenadora, frente a sus colegas aparentaba ser dulce y educada, pero ante las alumnas soltaba aquel lado despreciativo y superior que escondía soberbiamente. A veces los jóvenes se preguntaban por qué una profesora como esta trabaja aquí ¿si no le agrada enseñar porqué no se va?

Hasta ahora nadie ha respondido estas preguntas. Nadie lo sabe, solo ella.

-Terminó la clase, váyanse a duchar - habló con su típica voz autoritaria - Porcelana, te quedas a dar unas cinco vueltas mas.

_"¡¿Cinco vueltas?! Ya no puedo más..."_

* * *

El agua fría caía en su cuerpo caliente y completamente sudado. Aquellas vueltas alrededor de la cancha sí que le estaban matando las piernas, pero lo reconfortante del agua a bajas temperaturas era que refrescaba enormemente el cuerpo.

Se lavó ágilmente el cabello al igual que terminó de quitarse el jabón de la piel.

Mientras el agua caía en su cabello y cuerpo llevando las impurezas consigo, recordó unos penetrantes ojos avellana posarse en el justo cuando el Anderson se había presentado ante todo el cuarto año.

_"Es lindo...¿pero qué estás pensando Kurt?"_ se auto recriminó tratando de sacar de su mente ha cierto moreno.

Mas un sonido dentro del gran cuarto de baño donde se encontraba lo sacó rápidamente de sus pensamientos.

-¿Quién... está ahí?.

No hubo respuesta, solo se pudo oír pequeñas risas que se dirigían a la puerta cerrándola.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? -Kurt salió empapado de la ducha buscando con la vista sus ropas. Sin embargo, no las encontró en ningún lado, ni siquiera la toalla que había traído para secarse.

-Oh no... mi ropa!...será que ese par... - Kurt tenía el ligero presentimiento de que Thad y David estaban detrás de lo ocurrido con su desaparecida ropa.

Bueno, primero debo vestirme, no puedo caminar desnudo...porque si me viera así... - se sonrojó de inmediato al pensar en el profesor Anderson viéndolo en el estado en que estaba justo cuando abría la puerta de su dormitorio.

-Tengo que ir de prisa a mi dormitorio, sino me resfriaré y todo será peor - Kurt encontró una pequeña toalla, que casi cubría toda la parte de debajo de su anatomía, se la colocó y salió corriendo en dirección a los dormitorios.

El castaño imploraba no encontrarse con ninguna persona que corriera la voz y le hiciera pasar la vergüenza más grande, en especial si fuera _él_ el que lo viera...

Corrió y corrió pasando con cuidado por el campo deportivo, y cruzando un pequeño jardín cercano a una especie de cuarto bastante amplio donde se guardaban todos los utensilios deportivos y que estaba abierto por alguna extraña razón.

Pero para su mala suerte...o buena dependiendo del punto de vida del que se vea...

-Hummel...

-… Pro…profesor… An..Anderson - entrecortadamente y totalmente abochornado Kurt nombró a la persona que tenía al frente junto con una carpeta llena de papeles.

_Trágame tierra_

* * *

__**Y le dejo con la intriga! soy mala buajaja... no pero se los prometo que el siguiente cap les encantara.**

**Ya faltan 3 dias para que Glee y nuestro lindo Klaine regresen QUE EMOCION! :D**

**Nunca dejen de leer e imaginar**

**-Arii**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aqui esta el cuarto capitulo!**

**Ahora se sacaran la duda del capitulo anterior... Espero les guste...**

**Por cierto que EMOCION MAÑANA GLEE!**

**Ahhh... me muero x ver a mi dulce Klaine**

**Y como siempre...**

**Glee y Klaine no me pertenecen de ser asi habrian mas escenas, pero como son de Fox y RIB nos toca conformarnos con lo que nos manden.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: **Primer encuentro a solas. Mi primer beso

_Que alguien me mate ahora mismo_

-Yo...

Pero la explicación duró poco al sentir un fuerte golpe en su espalda que lo arrastró por la fuerza del impacto hacia el moreno cayendo encima de él dentro del cuarto de utensilios y cerrándose la puerta de forma inmediata.

-¿pero qué diablos fue eso?- Blaine logró reaccionar después de unos segundos un poco adolorido por la caída en el duro piso, mientras que trataba de parase sin éxito al sentir que alguien se encontraba técnicamente encima de él.

_Hummel_

Un pequeño cuerpo, y ese pecho tan blanco que parecía de marfil la parte baja de su anatomía cubierta por una no muy sugerente toalla que no tapaba mucho, unos cabellos castaños inconfundibles y unos ligeros gemidos de dolor saliendo de unos labios rosados...simplemente aquel jovencito era Kurt.

-Auch...- se quejaba el joven mientras trataba de levantarse, moviéndose inconscientemente mas hacia Blaine logrando que el sintiera sus pezones que hacían contacto con su camisa, sonrojándose ligeramente ante aquella acción.

No ayudaba mucho que el se moviera de esa forma, ni tampoco su apariencia actual sin contar con la toalla que estaba atada en su cadera que amenazaba por soltarse cosa que Blaine no paso desapercibido en ningún momento al igual que el efecto que su cabello aun húmedo producía cayendo gotas de agua por su rostro y cuello mostrando una vista sumamente erótica.

-¿Qué...pasó?- Kurt se levantó del todo apoyándose sin querer en el pecho de Blaine y sintió pues que estaba encima de algo muy cálido y suave -Profesor...

Sus orbes azules se abrieron de par en par y sus mejillas se volvieron muy rojitas al solo sentir la mirada cautivadora del Anderson sobre el...bueno en realidad sobre su cuerpo.

-LO SIENTO MUCHO! - rápidamente se puso de pie tapándose con los brazos lo mejor que pudo, pero era imposible.

-...

-Yo..., no sé lo que ocurrió profesor,... no tengo la menor idea...

-Hummel, tranquilo - Blaine se levantó del piso sacudiendo un poco su ropa y viendo fijamente la puerta- Alguien te empujó y caíste encima mío cerrando con llave desde afuera, por lo que puedo deducir.

-Sí...sentí un dolor en mi espalda...

Sin darse cuenta, sintió como la única persona que estaba junto a el se acercaba - ¿Estás bien? - El tono de su voz, al igual que su actitud era bastante fría...hasta quizá inexpresiva.

-Este umm...si - Un rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas por enésima vez.

-Bien. Ahora debemos salir de aquí.

-Ajá...

Blaine se acercó de nuevo a la puerta tratando de ver si podía abrirla de alguna forma, pero era imposible. Tendría que encontrar otra ruta de escape, y felizmente no estaba solo, contaba con la ayuda de Kurt para salir.

-Hummel...

Volteó para poder ver a el joven castaño que estaba junto a él, pero lo único que vio fue que el se encontraba sentado cerca a un gran closet, temblando y abrazado a sus rodillas.

Con unos cuantos pasos, se ubicó a su lado y sentándose junto a el se quitó el saco que traía puesto y se lo colocó encima de sus hombros.

-Profesor... - Kurt se sorprendió mucho al sentir aquella calidez envolverlo al igual que su aroma, el aroma de Blaine.

-_Kurt_

-¿Eh? - se sonrojó de nuevo al escuchar por primera vez su nombre salir de aquellos labios levantando su vista hacia él, mientras que aprovechó el Anderson para poder tocar sus mejillas y su frente.

-Estás frío.

-¿S...í ?

-Debemos encontrar ropa para taparte, sino cogerás más que un resfriado por bañarte con agua fría.

-¿Disculpe, cómo sabe que me bañe con agua...?

-Solo lo deduje - observó por todos lados, pero no encontró nada de ropa en aquel lugar - Si estás en estas condiciones, no serás de ayuda si queremos salir de aquí.

-Yo...lo...lo siento

-No te disculpes.

-Ok...

Pasaron los minutos, y Kurt aun seguía temblando un poco, su piel se puso más pálida y un pequeño estornudo se escuchó en toda la gran habitación.

-Hmm…. _"Si no recupera su temperatura corporal esto se volverá peor"_

Kurt se abrazó a si mismo buscando calor, pero era inútil. Tendría que buscar la forma de calentarse mas rápido, ya que nada funcionaba.

-Kurt...

-Digame...profes...

No pudo terminar de hablar al sentir que Blaine lo halaba hacia él, abrazándolo con sus fuertes brazos y sintiendo el calor que su cuerpo emanaba.

-Profesor...- su corazón comenzó a latir mucho más rápido, sus mejillas adoptaron un fuerte color rojo, y sus brazos se pegaron a su pecho inconscientemente dando como resultado un vista sumamente inocente por parte del jovencito de ojos azules.

-Será mejor que recuperes tu temperatura, así que te daré un poco de mi calor...

* * *

-¡Salió perfecto!

-Claro, nadie puede resistir un golpe tan fuerte.

-¡Eres increíble Trent!, por eso te llaman siempre para participar en los equipos de lacrosse.

-Ahí se necesita resistencia, habilidad y sobre todo fuerza.

-y sin lugar a dudas la chica porcelana no resistió, como dijiste...

En uno de los dormitorios de _Dalton,_ un moreno hablaba con un chico robusto de tez blanca. El cual se llamaba Trent.

-Pero saben, vi que el flaquito ese cayó encima de alguien.

-¿En serio?, bueno si fue uno de su grupo de idiotas mucho mejor aun.

-Si, ahora habrá que contarle a Thad que el plan fue un éxito.

* * *

Los latidos rápidos de su corazón, la sangre feroz corriendo por sus venas, la esencia embriagadora de su tersa piel, el escalofrío producido por el simple roce de aquellas palabras en su oído

_Será mejor que recuperes tu temperatura, así que te daré un poco de mi calor..._

Un fuerte color rojizo se apoderó de su rostro, y una cálida sensación de protección inundó su cuerpo al sentir como aquellos brazos lo tomaban fuertemente de la forma más tierna posible.

-Profesor...

Los segundos se volvieron minutos como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en el cuarto del cual no había salida, donde un castaño y su profesor de música juntaron sus cuerpos en busca de un calor perdido, que hasta entonces no había recuperado el joven del todo y que preocupó, aunque no lo demostrara, a aquel hombre de cabellos negros.

-Kurt.

-...díga...me, pro…fesor - No podía evitar tartamudear, no por frío, porque según el ya la había recuperado al sentir el cálido cuerpo de su profesor, sino por la acción que lo tomó desprevenido totalmente.

Blaine había levantado su barbilla viendo un avergonzado Kurt y sin perder de vista ningún detalle del antes ignorado rostro del jovencito

_Grandes y destellantes orbes azules que resultan..._

**Hermosos**

_Exóticos y sedosos cabellos castaños como el color de..._

**Hojas de otoño**

_Rosados y suaves labios que derrochan..._

**Sensualidad**

_Sonrojadas y cálidas mejillas..._

-Hn…

**_Inocente molestia..._**

-¿Profesor?

Suavemente y con una paciencia infinita acarició sus tibias mejillas de color carmín que caracteriza a un chico tímido, abochornado y totalmente embobado por la presencia de un hombre como Blaine y la sensación fue mucho más fuerte al sentir como su pulgar hacía una ligera presión sobre sus delicados labios.

Inconscientemente Kurt cerró sus ojos embriagado por las caricias que le proporcionaba juntando sin darse cuenta sus rosados labios esperando, como en una obra romántica, el deseado beso del príncipe. Sí, el jovencito aun creía en las obras de Broadway y los finales felices.

Sorprendido por la acción, observó con detenimiento su graciosa expresión la misma como la de un protagonista de alguna película de amor y aunque no podía negarlo, aquellos rosaditos y fruncidos labios lo estaban incitando a ser saborearlos, se acercó a ellos por una fuerza imaginaria que no pudo explicar y cegado por los deseos del momento posó suavemente sus finos labios contra los de el, recorriéndole una descarga eléctrica al muchacho al sentir el cálido aliento del moreno sobre su faz.

Fue un movimiento suave y muy calmado, Blaine sentía el temblor de su pequeño cuerpo ante su caricia, respondiendo el como podía ante aquel gesto que se volvió cada vez un poco más exigente, simplemente trataba de seguir su ritmo, aquellos eran unos labios de ensueño que nunca pensó probar en un momento como ése. Arrugó con una de sus manos su blanca camisa y con la otra trató de alcanzar tímidamente su mejilla queriendo cerciorarse de que realmente estaba besando a su atractivo profesor y no darse con la desilusión de que todo fuera un producto de su imaginación. No quería pensar que su _primer beso_ fue solo un sueño. Y si así fuera no quería despertar de aquella deliciosa y a la vez hermosa ilusión.

Mientras que el Anderson, aun hundido en el placer de saborear aquellos rosados y virginales labios, abrió sus ojos viendo el resultado de su falta de autocontrol, separándose de Kurt de forma rápida mientras notaba como el castaño tenía la respiración entrecortada, los labios antes rosados vueltos de un color rojizo y ligeramente hinchados y su rostro tan sonrojado como nunca lo hubiera visto a un chico de dieciséis años.

_Dieciséis años..._

-Diablos- Blaine se maldijo interiormente, cómo pudo dejar que eso ocurriera, porqué aquel jovencito lo incitó tanto a hacer esa locura, a querer besar a uno de sus alumnos.

Sacudió suavemente su cabeza quitando el recuerdo de aquel beso y dejando de abrazar al joven, justo en el momento cuando Kurt abrió aquellos brillosos orbes azules viendo muy avergonzado a su profesor, acción que duró pocos segundos al desviar su vista de él muy abochornado mientras con sus dedos se rozaba delicadamente los labios.

¿Cómo sucedió todo eso el primer día de clases? ¿Por qué quiso que el profesor lo besara? ¿Acaso le atraía el Profesor Anderson?...bueno a quien lo le atraería un profesor sumamente guapo, ¿pero llegar a querer besarlo?...y la pregunta que lo atormentaba mas... ¿Por qué él lo besó? Quería saber el motivo de aquella reacción, así que tratando de enfrentar su timidez levantó su rostro para verlo, pero se dio con la sorpresa de que el moreno ya se había levantado.

-Hummel, si te encuentras mejor ven a ayudarme aquí.

-oh.. ahora voy. _"Entonces solo me besó porque..."_

Kurt se levantó entristecido por el motivo, del cual el ya tenía seguridad, que una de las sensaciones más hermosas que había podido experimentar en su corta vida, haya sido solo un error. Se acercó al moreno y al levantar su rostro se encontró con la expresión indiferente en su mirada.

_¿No sintió nada cuando me besó?_

-La única manera de salir es lograr pasar por ahí - Señaló una pequeña ventana que se encontraba arriba de uno de los closets llenos de utensilios deportivos - Eres el único que puede atravesarlo, así que cuando logres salir abrirás la puerta desde afuera.

-A...ajá, pero...profesor, cómo subiré.

Espero alguna respuesta de su parte, pero lo único que escuchó fue la voz grave de Blaine detrás de el, cogiéndolo suavemente de su cintura.

-Te alzaré y así llegarás.

-AH… ESTA BI..BIEN - Mas nervioso no podía estar, después de aquel momento compartiendo mucho más que calor corporal, lo coge desprevenido de su estrecha cintura como si nada.

-¿Listo?

-Pero...profesor...yo

-No miraré, no te preocupes.

De forma rápida y delicada lo alzó, desviando su mirada para no ver más de la cuenta, mientras que Kurt alcanzaba la parte superior del closet para así poder abrir la ventana y salir, lográndolo sin problemas.

Tocó el suelo e inmediatamente abrió la puerta del dichoso cuartito. Blaine salió con la carpeta de palabras que tenía antes de lo sucedido viendo después a Kurt solo en toalla tendiéndole su saco negro

-Esto es suyo profesor - No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Quédatelo.

-Profesor Anderson...

-Lo necesitas más que yo, luego me lo devolverás.

-Esta bien...

-Lo que haré ahora es informar esto a la directora.

-Pero, profesor...

-¿Acaso no piensas decir nada al respecto?

-No creo que sea necesario...

-... - Blaine vio un poco sorprendido al castaño por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-No sé, ni usted tampoco quien pudo haber hecho esto... - El simplemente no quería tener mas problemas, era suficiente para un día.- Creo que es mejor si lo dejamos así

-Hmm... Ve a cambiarte Hummel.

Se fue rápidamente de aquel lugar un tanto molesto por la actitud tan desinteresada del castaño, ¿Cómo podía no mostrar un poco mas de preocupación por lo que había ocurrido y solo decir _"eso no es necesario"_? Si para el no significaba nada, pues para él sí.

* * *

**Y? que tal?**

**Espero sus reviews! Lo quiiero **

**Nunca dejen de leer e imaginar**

**-Arii**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aqui nos leemos de nuevo! Como les prometi aqui esta el 5to capi... es un poco corto pero es que mi mente esta ofuscada por el ESTRENO DE GLEE!**

**LO VIERON? YO CASI MUERO**

**TTTOTTT Blaine cantando Its Time para Kurt... TwT **

**Bueno mis Klainers queridos ahora tenemos que estar fuertes para lo que se nos viene (The break-up)**

**Sin mas espero les guste!**

**Como siempre Glee y Klaine no me pertenecen de ser asi habrian mas escenas, pero son de FOX y RIB, y nos toca conformarnos con lo que nos manden.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: **Una salida para despejarme.

Después de aquel encuentro, Kurt no dijo nada, es mas cuando llego a su habitación se cambio y salió a la biblioteca de la academia para leer algo que le despeje la mente, y así dejar de pensar en lo que paso en aquel pequeño cuarto.

-¡Kurt! Por fin, ven aquí.

El castaño se encontraba de pie, después de haber estado un rato en la biblioteca estudiando un poco sobre Historia Universal, viendo a sus amigos Jeff, Nick y Wes dentro de su habitación conversando.

Se acercó a Jeff y se sentó en su cama, mientras que en la suya estaban los otros dos chicos.

-¿y de hablaban? - preguntó curioso Kurt

-De quien más que del odioso Profesor Anderson - Definitivamente a Jeff no le agradaba ni un ápice el nuevo profesor.

-Pues Jeffie, yo creo que no es para tanto.

-Ohh, vamos Nicky, ese tipo se cree el director de este lugar mandándonos como si estuviéramos en el ejército.

-Yo creo que exageras Jeff.

-Y aquí tenemos a su fan número uno, ¿no Kurt?

-¿A-ahh? Qué...quieres decir... - Se sonrojó ligeramente al escuchar eso.

-Además ahora que lo recuerdo, por qué te demoraste tanto en los baños después de la clase con la Entrenadora.

-Pues...simplemente me demoré...un poco, estaba muy cansado... - se excusó el castaño al sentirse acorralado por la pregunta de su amigo

-mmm, bueno - obviamente aquella respuesta no fue contundente para el rubio- lo que sí sé es que desde un comienzo lo viste embobado, ¿crees que no me di cuenta? Tu qué piensas Wes.

-Creo que estoy de acuerdo Jeff.

-Viste, tal y como pensé

-ESO ES MENTIRA!- grito y se sonrojo

Los tres se quedaron viéndolo muy asombrados.

-Muy bien, Kurt como digas! ahora, les tengo una noticia.

-¿Qué sucedió Jeff?- pregunto el asiático

-Santana me llamó por el móvil y mañana que nuestro único día libre de la semana, pasearemos un rato con los chicos y tú Wes, por fin lo que sientes.

-¿E...h?..¿a Santana? - Wes se sonrojó, escondiéndolo nerviosamente

-Si! A ella mismo! Vamos yo te ayudare!

-¿Santana?- Kurt no entendía nada.

-No te preocupes Kurt, mañana los conocerás, son nuestros amigos.

-Ya veo, esta bien!- dijo sonriendo

* * *

_**Dia: **__Sábado_

_**Hora: **__3:32 pm_

_**Lugar: **__Plaza central de Westerville_

-¡SANTY!

-Pero no puedes dejar de ser tan escandaloso verdad limón?.

-Ayy, ya cállate tonta -Jeff se abrazo a la chica que tenia en frente, una morena de buen físico y muy bonita.

-Kurt, te presento a Santana López.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte!

-Igualmente.

-Hola Satan!- dijo Nick divertido

-Hola querido tan tierno como siempre- dijo sarcásticamente y sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Ho.. Hola Santana.-dijo tímidamente Wes

-Oh! HOLA WES!- Dijo abrazándolo, casi lo tumba al piso gracias a la fuerza de su abrazo

Los dos se miraron ligeramente sonrojados ¿acaso no se notaba los nervios a flor de piel que estos dos tenían?

Después de presentarse, todos caminaron un poco hacia la plaza central de la ciudad de Westerville, viendo muchas tiendas y restaurantes, lugares donde Kurt nunca pensó conocer en Ohio.

-¿Qué les parece si no separamos no creen chicos? - habló de improviso Jeff, obviamente queriendo que entre Wes y Santana pasara algo mas, y que el y Nick pasaran un rato juntos.

-¡Muy bien, nos vemos!

-Jeffie, ¿qué haces? Oye puedo caminar solo...-decía el moreno un tanto divertido ya que estaba siendo técnicamente arrastrado por Jeff hacia un parque que se encontraba muy cerca de ahí.

-Vamos Nicky! Ah! Y Wes tu lleva a Santy a pasear!

-Esta bien Jeff- murmuro Wes

-Bien nos vamos?- pregunto animada la latina.

Y bien pues los dos emprendieron rumbo hacia a un parque cabe de más decir que estaban los dos muy sonrojados, caminando uno al lado del otro por la acera.

-Ah! Casi me olvido Kurt! Vienes con nosotros?-dijo emocionado Jeff

-Emm… no quiero hacerles de mal tercio, creo que yo mejor iré a la librería te parece?

-Ok, no te preocupes! Cualquier cosa me llamas al teléfono si?

-Esta bien.

Mientras Kurt caminaba por la dirección contraria a la que fueron Nick y Jeff, el castaño se deleitó viendo lo hermosa que era la plaza central de la ciudad, las parejas cogidas de la mano, los niños jugando por la gran pileta mientras el agua les salpicaba, las palomas surcando el hermoso cielo azul y totalmente despejado.

Hasta que se detuvo instintivamente en un café muy elegante al ver como parejas se sentaban en las mesas que se encontraban fuera del establecimiento y tomaban un buen café o comían un dulce, cosa que le agrado mucho a Kurt. Amaba los dulces, especialmente el chocolate.

Pero al estar observando embobado el lugar, se tropezó con un pequeño niño que pasó delante de el y estando totalmente seguro de que tocaría el piso de forma violenta, se sorprendió al sentir que alguien lo cogía de la cintura a tiempo para su suerte.

-¿Estás bien?

Kurt tenía los ojos semiabiertos no queriendo ver el impacto que su cuerpo tendría contra la acera, pero al escuchar una suave voz muy cerca a el, abrió sus orbes rápidamente y se quedó muy sonrojado por el joven que lo había ayudado.

-Eh...Si

-Ten cuidado, puede ser muy peligroso.

Deslumbrado se quedó al ver a su salvador: Cabello rubio cenizo alborotado, ojos de un color oscuro totalmente despreocupados, con lentes de marco negro, expresión tranquila en su rostro, facciones finas y un buen físico. Tendría aproximadamente casi la misma edad, hasta se podría decir que mas.

-Gracias... - Un gran sonrojó se apoderó de sus mejillas al sentir aun mas las manos del chico en su cintura.

-Eres muy bonito cuando te sonrojas.

-E...h - Sintió su rostro más acalorado todavía.

-Mi nombre es Chandler ¿y el tuyo?

-Yo...soy Kurt.

-Un placer, el conocerte

Mas muy cerca ahí unos ojos avellana miraban aquella escena de manera fulminante, llenándose su pecho de un odio inexplicable.

-Ah? Qué ves Blaine.

-...

-Oye, contesta cuando alguien te hable.

La persona que preguntaba al moreno, lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y de forma muy molesta viendo pues con la ayuda de una de las vitrinas pertenecientes al café donde ellos estaban sentados en una de las mesas exteriores una parejita que casi digamos estaban abrazados mirándose fijamente.

* * *

**Bueno espero les haya gustado! **

**Espero sus reviews! Tengan un lindo Fin de semana y pues nos vemos el lunes! **

**Nunca dejen de leer e imaginar**

**-Arii**


	6. Chapter 6

**En mi pais aun son las 11:00 pm asi que aun es lunes y como saben les traigo un nuevo cap. Les cuento que el sabado mi amiga me ayudo a escribir este capitulo y un poco del siguiente. Asi que Saurio gracias por ayudarme!**

**Bueno Sin mas aqui esta espero que les guste!**

**P.D: Rachel aparece (con la actitud de Cassandra y Santana) no se enojen con ella pero me gustaria que rach fuera un pokis bitch.**

**Bueno Glee y Klaine no me pertenecen de ser asi habrian mas escenas y klaine nunca rompiera pero son de RIB y FOX asi que nos toca conformarnos con lo que manden.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5:** Su mejor amiga.

_-Profe…sor_

_Unos rosados labios aprisionados contra los suyos, la sensación reconfortante de tener su pequeño cuerpo tan cerca, rozar con la yema de los dedos su suave cuello, la tentación de abrir aquel estorbo de ropa y probar aquella blanca y tersa piel que lo llamaba a seguir dejando un húmedo camino de besos desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta la blanca y sensible hendidura de su delgado cuello._

_-ahh...hh_

_Y ese gemido, ese melodioso gemido le hizo perder más sus cabales._

_-Kurt..._

_No sabía porque estaba haciendo eso en ese lugar, específicamente en su despacho y encima de su escritorio, entre las piernas de un castaño que lo miraba con sus orbes entornados, las mejillas sumamente enrojecidas y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora._

_La apariencia que tenía en esos momentos, la falta de experiencia en este tipo de situaciones y la inocencia que irradiaba simplemente lo tentaban a acariciar su cuerpo, explorar aquel sitio sagrado...y que daría lo que fuera por perderse en él._

_Kurt lo incentivaba a que siguiera en su labor, mientras acariciaba sus revoltosos risos negros con una infinita ternura, demasiada para el gusto de Blaine._

_Lo miró fijamente cogiendo su rostro con ambas manos y lo besó de forma feroz, sí de una manera posesiva muy demandante para que supiera que solo él podía tocarlo, besarlo y..._

_El sonido de un despertador lo volvió a la realidad, cumpliendo aquel apartito su cometido: Despertarlo de uno de los sueños más calientes que no tuvo desde hace mucho tiempo._

-Ahh Diablos... - El moreno estaba sentado en su cama, cogiéndose el rostro con ambas manos y tratando de calmar cierta parte en su entrepierna que también se había despertado - Eres un molestoso Kurt...

* * *

_**Día:**__Sábado_

_**Hora:**__5:00 am_

_**Lugar:**__Apartamento de Blaine Anderson._

No podía ya conciliar el sueño, se levantó yendo directamente al baño. Tenía que despejar su mente y su cuerpo de aquel sueño erótico con el castaño.

_¿Por qué soñó de aquella forma con__**Kurt**__?_

Se vio al espejo, solo tenía puesto sus pantalones para dormir y el torso desnudo. Había que admitir que tenía un buen cuerpo, no por eso cada hombre y mujer que conocía se quedaba embobado/a por su físico, bueno todos excepto una, una que conocía muy bien...

Entró a la ducha y dejó que el agua fría se encargará técnicamente de enfriar sus pensamientos.

_¿Acaso aquel__beso__fue el culpable de todo?_

-Fue ese beso... -Se justificó mentalmente Blaine mientras que se dirigía a un closet donde buscaría que ponerse ese día. No iba a enseñar a _Dalton_ los sábados. Era digamos su día libre en el internado, así que no lo vería...o eso creía.

_¿Por qué no tuvo ese sueño con otro hombre... porque específicamente con el?_

Pantalón negro, zapatos del mismo tono, camisa blanca sin corbata, cabello aun húmedo después de un buen baño, una taza de café en su mano izquierda, y una carta en su derecha. Así lucía el Sr. Anderson a las 6 de la mañana de un día de trabajo cualquiera, exceptuando claro el maletín lleno de partituras y libretos.

_¿Por qué seguía pensando en aquel maldito sueño?_

Blaine no aparto la vista del papel leyéndolo un par de veces y dejándolo sobre la mesa del comedor de su mini apartamento, el lugar indicado para un hombre soltero y que trabaja casi 10 horas diarias sin contar domingos.

-Hmm…

_¿Y porque seguía haciéndose preguntas estúpidas?_

Terminó su desayuno, cogió su maletín, y salió de su casa cerrando la puerta con llave.

-Buenos días, Blainey

Ahí estaba su vecina la única que podía llamarlo con ese nombre: La Sra. Lily, la propietaria del edificio donde vivía. Una señora de aproximadamente cincuenta años conocida de su madre. Ambas fueran muy buenas amigas en la adolescencia, y técnicamente conoce a Blaine como si fuera su propio hijo ya que lo veía muy a menudo en su infancia.

-Buenos días, Sra. Lily

-Vas a trabajar temprano Blainey?, trabajo duro en el teatro.

-Si…Claro

-¿mm? Sucede algo hijo, estas como ido...pensativo diría yo.

-No, no es nada.

-Pensando en alguien, acaso ¿será otra novio tuyo?

-Claro que no - Apartó su vista abochornado

-Ohh bueno, un chico tan guapo como tú no debería estar solo.

-Ok, jajaja - Lily sonrió por la actitud del Anderson, siempre era así desde que tenía memoria -Me voy al teatro.

-Muy bien Blainey, ten cuidado.

Blaine caminó hacia el ascensor del edificio alzando su brazo como signo de despedida

* * *

-¡Es tan lindooo!

-¡Yo quiero que sea mi maestro personal!

-¡Ayy sii! ¡Que sea el mío también! Señorita dígame cómo se llama ese guapísimo músico, el de cabellos negros.

-Si por favor, ¡díganos!

Dos jóvenes de unos 20 años se encontraban en la recepción de aquel teatro en la ciudad de Westerville, vamos no era Broadway pero si era muy bonito.

-Ohh, bueno él es...

-Oigan vienen aquí a admirar a los demás músicos, o aprender a actuar?.

-Ah? Pero quien es ust...

-Hablen de una buena vez, no tengo todo el día.

Las dos jóvenes se quedaron mirando a la persona que les habla de aquella forma tan despreciativa y malhumorada. Una mujer de mirada altiva, buena estatura, cabellos cafeses, ojos del mismo tono, y de buen cuerpo que se notaba en aquel lindo atuendo que llevaba, era pues la que en esos instantes las miraba con un total desagrado.

-Rachel déjalas.

-QUE?

Apareció de improviso el moreno que aquellas jóvenes tenían como adoración.

-Si quieren pedir alguna clase pregunten en recepción.

-Aja... - Las dos chicas lo miraron embobadas deleitándose con cada palabra salida de sus labios -aja..aja...

-Oigan par de tórtolas acaso no escucharon. ¡Váyanse a recepción ahora!

Las chicas al escuchar aquella fuerte voz, que mas pertenecía a la de militar dándole ordenes a su batallón, corrieron hacía el modulo de recepción atemorizadas.

-Y por si no sabían, el es gay!

-Que? NOOO… PORQUE? SIEMPRE LOS MAS BUENOS SON GAYS…- Se escuchaba decir a aquellas jóvenes que minutos atrás habían estado babeando por aquel hombre.

-Nunca cambiarás...sé más cordial Rachel.

-A mi no me digas que hacer, ya me conoces.

-hay, Dios que hare contigo.

-Quieres dejar de hablar como si fueras mis padres? - Rachel estaba harta de que Blaine le respondiera de esa forma. Siempre era así.

-Ya me conoces - contestó imitándola con una burlona sonrisa en su rostro.

-No me molestes Anderson.

-Cuida tus palabras, te pueden escuchar.

-Hablo como me da la gana, no me importa lo que diga o piense la gente.

-Siempre tan amable.

-Y tú con tu carita de niño bonito que me enferma - Lo miró con el seño fruncido mientras caminaban a la oficina del Anderson - No sé porque las mujeres y los hombres se quedan como idiotas por ti.

-Hmm… sabes que me da igual.

-Sí, si lo sé, sé que te da igual pero realmente no eres la gran cosa - Rachel lo detuvo con uno de sus brazos para así mirar bien su rostro como si de un bicho raro se tratase.

-Deja de mirarme así. Molestas.

-Hmm... Quizá para las demás lo seas pero para mí, no pasa nada contigo.

Rachel continuó caminando confirmando que el pelinegro era realmente "feo" para ella claro, ya que según los hombres y las feminas habidas y por haber en aquella institución de arte el 99.999... por ciento afirmaba que el ser más guapo de todo el teatro era nada menos que el Anderson y bueno cabe decir que el 0.000...1 por ciento afirmaba lo contrario siendo ella ese porcentaje.

-Tenemos trabajo que hacer Rach.

-Ya sé, ya -contestó malhumorada como todos los días.

* * *

-Me sorprende que seamos amigos Blaine.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues creía que te gustaba estar al lado de los hombres como buen mujeriego que pensé que eras.

-¿Pensaste que yo qué...?

-Si pues hombre, tu actitud arrogante combinada con tu cara de niño bonito de 25 años da como resultado el sex simbol de todo Westerville, que digo de Ohio.

-Hn. Exageras.

-Sí, sé que exagero, no mereces tanto crédito agradece a tus padres, sino no hubieras sacado la cara que tienes.

-Ash...

Era la hora del descanso y tanto Rachel como Blainee se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas exteriores de uno de los cafés más visitados de la Plaza Central de Westerville uno frente al otro.

Tenía que admitirlo, la compañía de Rachel lo hacía sentir más tranquilo, ella era desesperante casi siempre y su vocabulario estaba lleno de palabras no aptas para menores de edad, pero las conversaciones que tenía con ella le aliviaban sus problemas, podía desfogarse con su compañera de trabajo, y sabía era de confianza, siempre lo fue desde que la conoció el primer día en el teatro.

No hay que confundir con amor aquella relación, Blaine era gay y claro que hubo un tiempo en el que se sintió confundido sobre su sexualidad pero no se sentía interesado en alguien como ella, no era su tipo, pero lo bueno era que nunca la veía actuar como una fanática loca por querer tocarlo más bien era como un **chico** para él, pero no por su físico ella tenía buen cuerpo, era más bien por la forma tan altanera, desconsiderada y digamos grosera que tenía para con los demás, pero especialmente era su manera directa, simple y sincera de llevar las diversas situaciones que uno puede sufrir en la vida y que Rachel lograba resolver tan fácilmente sin importar lo que la gente diga o tanto le cueste concluir con sus objetivos.

Aquello era _único y_ apreciaba a las personas asi_._ Por eso era _su mejor amiga._

-Mmm, esto es extraño.

-Hn?

-Un vaso de whisky, una cajetilla de cigarrillos en tu bolsillo... - Rachel vio con ojos serios a su compañero - Si tomas licor y fumas es porque algo te perturba...

-Rachel, te has tomado mas de 5 vasos de whisky estas loca.

-Te conozco Blaine, habla que te sucede.

-No es nada - Blaine cogió uno de los cigarrillos se lo llevó a la boca y cuando estaba a punto de prenderlo con el encendedor lo detuvo

-No lo hagas, sabes que es malo para tus adorados pulmones. ¿Aun quieres cantar no?

-No hables idioteces, como si fumara todas los días.

-Solo te estoy advirtiendo, por eso... -Rachel fue ahora la que cogió el cigarro y lo prendió aspirando el humo del tabaco llenándolo en sus pulmones y lanzando la primera bocanada de humo.

-Me parece o creo que fumar producía afecciones a las cuerdas vocales. Soprana.

-Blaine...callate!- dijo con un tono casi no entendible el licor no era buen amigo de Rachel Berry.

El moreno solo sonrió para mover su cabeza de un lado al otro, llevándose ahora el vaso de whisky a sus labios, pero cuando estaba a punto de saborear aquella bebida sus ojos se detuvieron fijamente en una escena bastante inquietante para él. Dejó el vaso sin haberlo probado en la mesa apretándolo bruscamente.

-¿Qué… que pasa ahora? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-No es nada…

-Ah? Qué que… ves Blaine - Él seguía sin hablar – Oye!, contesta cuando alguien te hable.

Rachel hizo una mueca de desagrado al pelinegro y quiso ver lo que él tanto observaba por lo que gracias al reflejo de una de las vitrinas del café apreció como un rubio abrazaba por la cintura a un joven de lindo cabello castaño.

-Linda pareja. Estan.. muy.. muy… ado… adorables- mientras reia

Blainee la miró sumamente molesto. No fue buena idea hacer ese comentario. Nunca el moreno se vio tan molesto.

-¿Acaso conoces al mocoso?

-Hmm…- gruñó Blaine

-Será que es uno de tus alumnos de esa escuela donde ibas a enseñar...cómo se llamaba... ¡Ah! _Dalton_ no? - Seguía sin responder muy encolerizado - Ya deja de poner esa cara, asustarás a la gente.

-Cállate.

-¿Por qué? Si te ves tan gracioso,...no, mejor dicho te ves horrible.

-Cállate de una buena vez.

-ohhh, ya veo...no te gusta como combina el rubio con el castaño.

El Anderson aun molesto posó su mirada intimidante hacia Rachel.

-Prefieres el negro con el castaño, sí, creo que mejor se ve esa combinación de colores.

-¿Qué mierda hablas?

-Vayaaa, mira quien hablaba de usar palabrotas en público.

-No me molestes Rachel, no estoy de humor.

-Cambias de humor muy rápido, quizá sea porque el castaño está con ese chico.

-NO!

-Mmmm, eso quiere decir que te gusta el mocosito no?

-Mmm.. - Rápidamente y sin contestar tomó todo el vaso de whisky.

* * *

-Este, ya puedes soltarme...

-Oh, perdón - Chandler lo soltó sin apartar la vista de sus brillosos ojos azules.

-Gracias por haberme ayudado.

-No necesitas agradecerme, solo procura la próxima vez tener cuidado.

-Sí, gracias de nuevo Chandler.

Sonrió al escuchar su nombre - Ya te dije que no es necesario darme las gracias - Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa agradecido y sonrojándose ligeramente.

-Es difícil encontrar chicos tan bonitos como tú.

-Ohh...no digas eso... - No pudo evitar poner roja aún mas

-Ya sabía que venir a Westerville fue una excelente idea.

-¿Acaso... eres extranjero?

-Soy natural de Texas, pero me gusta viajar a diferentes países con mi espectáculo de marionetas...

-En serio? - Kurt se quedó maravillado. Nunca había sido espectador de un espectáculo de ese tipo.

-Sí...realizo mi espectáculo con la ayuda de mi mejor amigo que es artista - Chandler se quedó complacido al ver la carita de Kurt acercarse tanto a él.

-¡Increíble!

El rubio se quedó pensando unos segundos, y probó invitar al joven a su espectáculo -Kurt, te gustaría ver la función que daré con las marionetas hoy dí...

-Sí! Por supuesto, me encantaría -le respondió rápidamente interrumpiéndolo sin querer.

-Muy bien entonces - El chico sonrió nuevamente al ver el efecto que aquello que más le gustaba era símbolo de adoración para el dulce castaño.

-Dime ¿puedo llevar unos amigos conmigo?

-No hay problema, Kurt.

-Muchas gracias – El castaño tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas producto de la emoción de ser espectador de un espectáculo como aquel

-No hay de qué - cogió una de sus manos, besándola tiernamente - No veremos aquí mismo, en la Plaza Central a las cinco de la tarde. Te estaré esperando.

Dicho esto el chico desapareció, perdiéndose entre tanta muchedumbre en la Plaza a esas horas.

* * *

-Así que te gustan los colegiales...resultaste ser un pervertido.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, por poco casi el pelinegro escupe todo el licor resultando sumamente gracioso para la mujer de cabellos cafeses que no paraba de reírse.

-Quieres callarte - Solo ver que Kurt le sonrió a ese chico rubio, hizo hervir mucho mas su sangre.

-Bueno, me callaré con una condición -le dijo aun entre risas Rachel acercando su silla a la de él quedando muy juntos - Tendrás que darme ese cigarrillo... – La morena le quitó rápidamente a Blaine lo que tanto quería.

-Oye, deja de una vez de fumar quieres.

De repente un camarero choco contra la mesa de aquel par de amigos, haciendo que la chica se fuera encima del moreno, produciendo un beso entre ambos.

Unos ojos azules miraban la escena. Sí, parecía que Kurt era el espectador ahora de un beso "accidental" de su profesor pelinegro y una hermosa chica de cabellos cafeses.

No es que se sintiera celoso. No, el no se sentía así… bueno si estaba celoso…

Sí tenía que admitirlo, ver como Blaine se separo de los labios de su acompañante le dolió mucho, ahora si que estaba confundido, Porque lo beso _**a el, **_si ya tenia pareja y era una mujer. Acaso su profesor resulto ser de esos hombres que cuando no encuentran placer con sus esposas, buscan a un hombre para complacerse?

Acaso fue tan tonto y no se dio cuenta, y si tal vez solo son amigos, bueno los chicos gays besan a sus amigas y puede ser este el caso ¿será que esto era a lo que se llaman celos?

Seguro que lo era...y definitivamente se moría por ser esa chica a la que el moreno había besado, la que era hermosa, y sobre todo de casi su _misma edad._

_Un celoso no es celoso, por lo que ve, sino por lo que se imagina._

* * *

__**Bueno y que tal me quedo?**

**Espero sus reviews saben? estoy trabajando en un One-Shot para despues del Break-up ToT, soy bien masoquista.**

**Ah! casi me olvido a los seguidores de "La historia de un taxi" ya casi tengo listo su nuevo cap.. asi que atentos!**

**Nunca dejen de leer e imaginar**

**-Arii**


	7. Chapter 7

**Les fallé lo se... no actualicé el miercoles porque tuve clases toda la tarde y no tuve tiempo... Pero sin mas les recompensaré este cap. es un poquis largo.**

**Bueno espero les guste! **

**Glee y Klaine no me pertenecen de ser asi habria mas escenas y nunca rompieran, pero es de FOX y RIB por eso nos toca conformarnos con lo que nos manden. **

* * *

**Capitulo 6:**Verdaderos sentimientos

Seguía viendo sin quitar la mirada de aquella pareja que se hace un momento habían compartido un beso, ahora los dos se reían a más no poder como si lo que pasó hubiera sido gracioso. De repente el grito de su amigo le hizo apartar la vista.

-¡Kurt! - Alguien lo llamaba a lo lejos - ¿Qué haces ahí parado?

Volteó su rostro y se topó con Jeff y Nick los dos tenían un semblante bien alegre.

-Jeff..

-Estás en las nubes como siempre.

-Yo, bueno... - Sin dudas ver a Blaine con esa chica lo había sacado de la realidad así que trató de disimular su falta de atención - ¿Y Wes?

-No lo se, tal vez Santana ya lo aceptó- dijo emocionado

-Tu crees Jeffie?- dijo Nick sarcástico

-Oye no subestimes a Wes! cuando algo se propone lo consigue y tu lo sabes

-Como unirnos a nosotros?

-Si! El nunca se dio por vencido hasta que te dije que si quiero ser tu novio- dijo orgulloso

-Oye yo no lo recuerdo asi- dijo riendo y plantando un beso en los labios del rubio.

Kurt los miraba extrañado, y se preguntaba porque Jeff siempre estaba lleno de positivismo y Nick de un poco de negativismo, pero ambos se complementaban, estaban enamorados y eso se notaba en el brillo de sus ojos.

-Oye, ¿ese no es el profesor Anderson? - El rubio vio a la pareja con mucho asombro - Y esta con alguien... ¡Vamos Kurt!

Literalmente Jeff arrastró al castaño que no se sentía del todo contento después de ver esa escena de Blaine con esa mujer.

-¡PROFESOR!

-Hn?

El rubio miraba curioso a Rachel, y Nick veía a Blaine, mientras que Kurt solo quería desviar su vista de ella, no tenía ganas de verle el rostro.

-Así que son tus alumnos Blaine?

-Si.

-Hola Profesor!-dijo la pareja

-Ho…Hola - el saludo de Kurt fue apenas un susurro

-Hola - saludó él.

Rachel se rió al escuchar la palabra profesor, resultaba tan gracioso que los chicos lo llamaran de aquella forma al _tonto_ de su amigo como siempre le decía. Blaine la miró con los ojos entrecerrados de forma muy peligrosa.

-No me hagan caso chicos, sigan hablando con su _profesor_.

-Rachel... vámonos, tenemos trabajo que hacer - Si que su amiga lo molestaba demasiado.

-Pero Blaine, deja que los chicos se presenten por lo menos.

-No hay tiempo.

-Sabes que, no seas aguafiestas – La morena se dirigió a las chicas - Soy Rachel Berry, actriz y cantante de Broadway pero trabajo aquí, y por desgracia soy compañera de este horrible hombre que tengo al costado.

Jeff trató de contener una pequeña risa que amenazaba con salir y Kurt por primera vez observó a Rachel tapándose la boca con una mano ocultando su ligera sorpresa al escuchar como ella lo trataba sin ningún inconveniente y como él solo la miraba irritado a más no poder sin decirle nada. Si alguien lógicamente te dice algo como "Eres un horrible y tonto" cualquiera reaccionaría de inmediato, pero el moreno no oso contestarle, es como si ya conociera perfectamente a aquella chica.

-Cállate y vámonos.

-Uyyy ahora si se enfadó.

-Jeje...mucho gusto señorita Berry, soy Jeff Sterling, el es Nick Duval y el es Kurt Hummel.

-Ohh...el gusto es mío - Rachel, cabe resaltar que cuando quiere puede ser amable y en ese caso sacó a relucir sus modales observando con mucha curiosidad a el castaño

_"Así que es el quien tanto problema le causa a Blaine...Eres un pervertido Anderson"_

Sin querer mostró una imperceptible sonrisa al pensar este último comentario y se sorprendió a la vez al ver como Kurt observaba a Blaine sonrojado, pero el moreno quitaba su mirada enseguida, como si no quisiera verlo.

_"Será que se enfadó, al verlo con el chico rubio...Ayy Blaine eres un completo idiota"_

-Vámonos ahora.

-Ya ya...ya voy. Despídete de tus alumnos mínimo ¿no crees?

-Adiós. Blaine no tenía ganas de nada y menos para aguantar a su compañera, así que empezó a caminar alejándose del lugar

-Oyeeee, ¡espera Blaine! - Gritaba la morena tratando de hacerlo parar - Bueno, nos vemos chicos - Empezó a correr haciendo ruido con sus zapatos negros de taco, llegando a alcanzar a Blaine.

-Tonto te dije que me esperaras.

-Eres muy lenta.

-Deja de hablar así, me alteras los nervios. - Observó su reloj de pulsera. Llegarían a tiempo - Estamos en la hora, así que pásame un cigarrillo.

-Tú tienes los tuyos.

-No me molestes y pásamelos de una buena vez.

-Ayy… Cuando quieres eres amable con los demás.

-Pensé que ya lo sabías tonto

-Deja de decirme así Berry - Blaine le pasó uno de sus cigarrillo.

-¿Porqué? Si realmente lo eres. Además no tienes porque tratar así a el castaño, no te hizo nada para que la ignores - Se colocó el cigarro en los labios y lo prendió - Serás un sex symbol, pero no sabes tratar a tus parejas, no sé cómo puedes gustarles, "_profesor_" -Se río al decir aquella palabra.

-Dios no se como te aguanto!.

Mientras que una pareja y un castaño seguían viéndolos a lo lejos llegando a perderlos entre la muchedumbre.

-y yo que creí que era gay- dijo Nick riendo

-Sabes bebé yo también pensé lo mismo pero nos equivocamos

-Diablos ahora le debo 10 dólares a Wes.-el rubio rió al escuchar a su novio dándole un suave beso en la mejilla

-Parecen pareja ¿no crees, Kurt?

-...- Kurt estaba cabizbajo, pensando en la relación que pueden tener esos dos.

-Oye, Kurt te estoy hablando.

-Eh...

Jeff veía a su amigo bastante ido desde que lo encontró viendo al Anderson con su compañera de trabajo, ¿será que a el...?

-Vamos Kurt, aníma...

Su celular empezó a sonar fuertemente interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Quién puede ser? -Contestó el teléfono y escuchó una voz muy conocida.

-Hola Cameron - Era el Presidente Estudiantil.

-_hola Jeff_

_-_¿Qué sucede? ¿Ocurrió algo?

_-La directora Candace me llamó para avisarles que deben regresar a Dalton inmediatamente._

-QUE? - El chico llamado Cameron tuvo que quedarse sordo con tal grito - ...ehh...disculpa Cameron, es que es injusto.

-_Son ordenes de la directora, ocurrió un percance, es necesario que tu grupo regrese al internado ahora._

-Ugh! Está bien. Ya vamos.

-_Jeff, una cosa más. ¿Kurt Hummel está contigo?_

-Sí... ¿por qué lo dices?

-_La directora Candace quiere hablar con el urgente. Dile que se acerque a su despacho cuando llegue._

-Ok...yo le digo.

-_Muy bien. Nos vemos allá._

-Nos vemos – el rubio colgó y guardó su celular comunicándoles la mala noticia.

-Chicos, tenemos que regresar a _Dalton._

_-_Pero... ¿Por qué? – El castaño quedó totalmente extrañado al escuchar eso.

_¿Ahora qué haría con el espectáculo de Chandler?_

-La directora nos llamó, así que tenemos que regresar ahora. Y bueno...

-Y bueno...¿qué? - Lo vio esperando a ver que más tenía que decir.

-Ella quiere hablar contigo Kurt.

-¿Qu...qué? -Abrió muchos los ojos, en un estado total de sorpresa.

No se merecía eso, es decir, jamás en sus 16 años de estudiante había sido llamado a la dirección. Tenía una conducta impecable, buenas notas... y de solo pensar que la nueva directora lo llamase...

Y por si quera poco, faltaría a la invitación de Chandler, lo dejaría plantado al pobre chico. Si...que fue un "gran" día para Kurt.

* * *

**-**Adelante.

Kurt abrió la puerta, pasando al gran despacho que tenía la directora del internado. Dudoso, se quedó a escasos centímetros de la puerta, cerrándola delicadamente.

-Vamos, que esperas. Pasa Kurt - con mucha confianza y buen humor le habló la rubia de ojos miel.

-Con su permiso.

-Siéntate aquí - le señaló la silla que se encontraba frente a ella.

-Gracias.

Después de sentarse y ver detenidamente a la nueva directora que resultó ser toda una sorpresa, ya que, como todas, pensó que iba a ser una vieja más la que dirigiera a Dalton_,_tímidamente intentó preguntarle el porqué de su llamado, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la fuerte voz de la mujer.

-Muy bien, Kurt. Iremos al grano, sabes nunca me gustaron las conversaciones largas.

-Este...de acuerdo.

-Dime, ¿qué sucedió el viernes pasado con el profesor Anderson?

-...y...o... - Estaba completamente sonrojado contando claro que estaba tartamudeando sin querer.

Candace lo veía con una sonrisa, aquel chico resultó ser más tímido de lo que pensó.

_-"Así que esta es el castaño del que habló Blaine ese día" -_ comenzó a recordar ese dichoso día cuando e moreno le informó el pequeño incidente con el muchacho.

**FlashBack**

_-Así que te quedaste aproximadamente media hora encerrado en un cuarto deportivo con un alumno de cuarto año que sufrió según dices tú una broma muy pesada por parte de otro alumno del internado - recapituló Candace al escuchar la versión de Blaine sobre los hechos, tratando de ocultar un pequeña risa que amenaza con salir._

_-No me parece gracioso, directora - No podía esconder su enfado._

_-¿Y dime quien fue el afortunado? - preguntó curiosa la rubia aun tratando de calmar su pequeña risa._

_-¿A qué te refieres? – el moreno lucía confuso._

_-Obviamente me refiero a el alumno con el que estuviste encerrado._

_-Hn... - Blaine desvió su vista abochornado – Kurt Hummel._

_-Ohh, que coincidencia. Justo el perfil del alumno nuevo que acaba de entrar al internado._

_-Alumno nuevo...?_

_-A ver...veamos. Kurt Hummel - Candace cogió la carpeta con los datos del castaño - Lindo chico, me gustan sus ojos - Siguió viendo sus datos - Buen record de calificaciones...y su curso favorito es... Música._

_Blaine no pudo evitar girar su rostro hacia Candace que se empezó a reír aun más por su acción. Había caído en una broma muy pesada por parte de la rubia directora._

_-Bueno, como iba diciendo, ¿tu presencia aquí es simplemente porque querías informarme de una broma causada por un par de alumnos?_

_-Si._

_-¡Vamos! Pensé que el gran Blaine Anderson no le importaban mucho las bromas que unos colegiales podrían hacerle - Candace siguió hablando interrumpiendo al moreno - Tienes que ser tolerante, son jóvenes! Y Créeme tratar de jugar al detective para averiguar quién fue es cosa de niños, ellos son bastante grandecitos para eso, además estoy bastante ocupada en cosas más importantes que jugar al gato y al ratón._

_Blaine se quedó callado, discutir con la directora no era buena idea y en parte tenía razón, porqué se molestó tanto por lo sucedido, o será que se molestó más bien por lo que sucedió dentro de aquel cuartito..._

**Fin FlashBack**

Candace recordó como el pelinegro se retiró en silencio, y como también pudo darse cuenta más o menos de lo que sucedía entre estos dos.

-Esto...directora, lo que sucedió fue que...

- Kurt, simplemente quiero que me digas concretamente que sucedió, quiero tu punto de vista ya que el profesor Anderson me lo relató de forma detallada.

El castaño con bastante nerviosismo contó todo lo sucedido, obviando ciertas partes que evitó relatar al recordarlas con un sonrojo.

Al terminar Candace se quedó pensativa un momento, para luego retomar la palabra.

-Hmm... a ver Kurt, quiero que sepas que trataré de...

-No!..No se preocupe directora. Ya no me importa lo que sucedió...

-Quieres decir que no sientes rencor por los que te hicieron pasar ese mal rato.

_"¿Mal rato?... No creo que lo haya sido..."_

-Como le dije...ya no importa eso, me han hecho muchas bromas de ese tipo así que no me molesta, no soy rencoroso...

-Oh bueno muy bien entonces - volvió a hablar la rubia, sorprendiéndose de su respuesta - Seguro te preguntarás también porqué los llame ahora a ti y a tus amigos.

-Sí, me gustaría saberlo directora...

-Bueno, como sabrás se acerca el día del Maestro y siempre se elige un grupo encargado de los preparativos para ese día, el grupo que anteriormente estaba lo eligió la antigua directora pero ha surgido un percance, este grupo eran los alumnos de uno de los equipos de deporte de Dalton, y la oportunidad para que clasifiquen a un campeonato interescolar ha emocionado a estos chicos y por supuesto al internado, así que ellos no podrán hacerlo. Por eso...

-Decidió que nosotros nos encarguemos ¿cierto?

-Exacto. Quiero que tu grupo organice todo para el día del Maestro. El sr. Cameron ya les hablará al respecto, así que ve con tus amigos que deben estar esperándote.

* * *

-Como le dije a Jeff, ustedes organizarán todo lo que se necesita para el día del Maestro que es en una semana y media.

-¿Semana y media? ¿No crees que es muy poco Cameron? -

-Lo siento, Jeff, lo del campeonato fue un imprevisto que no veníamos, así que los chicos de deporte no podrán ayudar ya.

-No te preocupes, podremos hacerlo - le habló Nick levantando sus ánimos.

-Sí, será tan fácil organizar ese día - respondió de forma sarcástica

-Nick, Wes, Kurt y Jeff, ustedes fueron designados por la directora, así que no hay marcha atrás. Espero un reporte de todo, nos vemos.

Cameron se alejó del grupo perdiéndose en unos de los pasillos del internado.

-¡Grandioso! ¿Cuatro personas para organizar TODO?

-No creo que sea tan difícil Jeffrey.

-Wesley, sabes que no me gusta que me llamen asi! Y se nota que no sabes como organizar un buen programa.

-¿Acaso hay alguna dificultad? - preguntó curioso el castaño

-Tu tampoco lo sabes Kurt, miren primero hay una gran cena, después a cada profesora se le debe entregar un regalo, para eso debemos investigar qué cosa le gusta a cada una. En realidad viene a ser una gran reunión, donde los alumnos también participan.

-¿Y cuál viene a ser el problema, pues a simple vista parece sencillo?

-Bueno... lo que sucede es que son bastantes profesoras, y no solo eso tenemos que ver que comida les gusta, al igual que inspeccionar todo en las cocinas, y debemos elegir a alguien para el discurso...y bueno, cuatro personas para hacer todo eso, es bastante complicado- explicó con paciencia Nick al ver que no entendían que resultaba un poco trabajoso organizar la celebración.

-Mejor dicho, SUPER complicado, solo tenemos una semana y media para averiguar que les gusta a cada profesora y las demás cosas, así que aprovechemos los recesos para hacerlo - empezó a planificar Jeff.

-Así que le preguntaremos cada uno a cada profesora con la cual tenemos más confianza, y luego seguiremos con el resto.- habló el moreno.

-Me parece buena idea.- dijo Wes

-Así que Kurt - se dirigió el rubio a su amigo que se encontraba mas callado de lo habitual - Tú, le preguntarás al profe Anderson.

-...Eh?

-Nada de "eh?" Kurt, a ti te encanta Música, y parece que te llevas bien con el profesor amargado, así que trataba de entablar conversación con él y sácale la información que necesitamos.

-...yo... - se sonrojó enormemente al escuchar eso. _"Llevarse muy bien con él. Sí claro, después de verlo besarse con esa mujer en el café, será muy fácil hablarle de nuevo, pero no hay de otra...tendré que hacerlo...quizá así pueda conocerlo mejor y sacarme la duda" _- está bien...lo haré - respondió dudoso

-¡Muy bien! Ahora que ya nos pusimos de acuerdo, ¿podían ayudarme con el informe de Música? - Jeff los miró con las manos juntas en forma de súplica - Necesito ayuda, por favor, el "lindo" profesor favorito de Kurt me dejó esa tarea ¿recuerdan? – el castaño lo vio con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, las mejillas infladas y sonrosadas.

-Lo sabemos Jeffie.

-Pero se supone que debes hacerlo solo.- sentencio Wes

-¡Ohh vamos chicos! Nicky, Kurt, Wes ayúdenme sí?

-Vamos a la biblioteca- suspiró el castaño

-¡Gracias! Les debo una.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la gran biblioteca a terminar el informe sobre la historia de la música que el lindo y problemático rubio debía entregar para el martes.

* * *

-_Bla…Blaine_

-¡AJA!

-¿QUE..QUE PASA?

Un castaño se sentó rápidamente en su cama, al sentir la aguda voz de su compañero de cuarto despertarlo de su _hermoso_ sueño.

-¡Jeff! Me despertaste...

-Llamaste al profesor Anderson en sueños -estaba sentado también en su cama mirando inquisitoriamente a su amigo.

-E..h? - Se sonrojó ligeramente

-Te escuche decir su nombre.

-Yo..no...

-Kurt, te he oído suspirar su nombre más de una vez, a no ser que hayas estado diciendo el nombre de ese tal Chandler del que me contaste – el rubio se acercó a su rostro para cerciorarse de que no mintiera. Era tan sencillo darse cuenta cuando Kurt dudaba o no.

-¿Con Chandler? ¡Claro que no! El es un chico que me ayudó en la plaza ese día, a mí no me gusta... - El recuerdo de haber faltado a su cita lo incomodó un poco.

-Aja...entonces te gusta el Anderson más de lo que creía.

-Yo...bueno, en realidad no sé si lo que siento por él es realmente amor.

-¿A qué te refieres? - El joven estaba confundido.

-Jeff, alguna vez has sentido alguna atracción muy fuerte por alguien, pero tú no sabes si esa persona sentirá lo mismo por ti y te encuentras en esa disyuntiva de que si lo que en verdad sientes es amor...u otra cosa.

-Espera, espera - El rubio se sorprendió del alcance de las palabras y de la velocidad con que las dijo - es decir, para poder entenderte, yo sé que si tú sientes esas mariposas en el estómago cuando ves a alguien, y crees que ese chico es único...significa que te gusta.

-Entonces, ¿tú tuviste esa sensación cuando conociste a Nick? - preguntó el castaño tratando de corroborar lo dicho por su amigo.

-Si, definitivamente...

-¿Y como fue?

-Pues al principio no me agradaba tanto, pero después lo fui conociendo poco a poco me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de el, Wes fue el primero en notarlo y me ayudo a conquistarlo, me sentí tan feliz cuando me acepto… Es que el era y sigue siendo un tierno y lindo y….- Kurt vio como los ojos del rubio brillaban.

-En serio? Eso suena tan cursi pero romántico- dijo riendo el castaño- Espera! Tu te le declaraste? No dijiste que Nick era quien te rogaba?

-Ehh…. Bueno eso, es nuestro secreto, además alguien debía dar el primer paso no crees?

-Muy cierto….- Kurt seguía riendo

-Entonces...

-Entones que?

-Seguro que tú sientes lo mismo por el Profe... - Le habló de forma picarona.

-Bu...bueno...creo que tienes razón...

-Lo sé. Siempre la... ¿QUE?

-¿Qué pasa? - contestó asustado por su reacción.

-¿De verdad te gusta el profesor de Música?!

-Creo que...sí

-¿Ese amargado?

-Este...Jeff...

-¿Por qué te enamoraste de ese tipo?

-Jeff... - agitó su cabeza ligeramente en señal de paciencia

-¿Cómo pudiste enamorarte de...? - No terminó la frase al procesar lo que acaba de decir - Espera, Kurt ¿estás enamorado del profesor?

-Emm...creo que te dije que sí...si eso explica lo que estoy sintien...

-Vayaaaa, te gustan los chicos mayores - soltó una risita

-Jeff... - bufó molesto

-Entonces, eso explica porque te sentiste mal al verlo con esa mujer, Espera! creo que el es hetero, o tal vez haya la posibilidad de que sea bisexual, pero no podemos dejar de lado que pueda ser gay asi que no hay pruebas… Pero que pasa si resulta ser hetero…-

-JEFF! Basta lo se no tienes que recordármelo – pensar en aquello le molestaba muchísimo.

-Ya veo, no te molestes si lo entendí… - dijo sarcástico- Lo que tú sientes por el amargado del profesor, es algo serio?

-Yo...no lo sé.

-Como que no lo sabes, no me acabas de decir que te gusta y que te dolió que aquella mujer estuviera con...

-Lo sé, lo sé...pero tú crees que es correcto enamorarse de alguien mayor que ti? ...¿mucho mayor que ti?

-Kurt, que yo sepa el amor no tiene edad, y eso no debe importarte si realmente te gusta mucho.

-Te puedo confesar algo?

-Claro dime..

-¿Te acuerdas ese día que me demoré en la clase de deporte?

-Ajá... - Jeff lo vio de repente con los ojos muy abiertos - no me digas que tú...y ...él...

-Sí...es decir ¡no! Jeff por favor,...como dices esas cosas – el castaño se sonrojó a más no poder - Yo...y Blaine...bueno...nos...

-Nos que? Habla hombre!

-Nos...nos besamos

-OH MY GOD! - Jeff se lanzó encima de Kurt, gritando como loco.- ENTONCES NO HAY DUDAS EL ES GAY!

-Jeff! Haz silencio que nos pueden escuchar! - le llamó la atención lo más despacio que pudo.

-Ohh Dios! Entonces ustedes si van en serio.

-¿Como que ustedes?...Yo no sé...si él me corresponde.

-Como que no sabes?

-Es que el dia que salimos antes de que tu me encontraras cerca de la cafetería, el… el se beso con aquella mujer- su voz era débil

-Como? El la besó…

-Bueno no él pero ella si…

-Ok, eso no nos dice nada pero ¿Quieres saber si el profesor Anderson siente lo mismo por ti?

-Jeff...estás diciendo que... - se mostraba sorprendido por sus palabras.

-Así es, te ayudaré a saber si realmente el amargado ese siente algo por tí...pero antes de cualquier cosa quiero que me respondas algo sumamente importante.

**-**Qué es?

-¿Estas realmente enamorada de Blaine Anderson?

Kurt vio fijamente a los ojos de su compañero, mostraban mucha determinación. Jeff haría lo que fuera por ayudarlo, no importaba que no lo conociera bien, y a pesar de ser un nuevo alumno, el rubio sintió que debía apoyarlo si verdaderamente sentía algo por el Anderson y Kurt debía cerciorarse si era real lo que sentía por el pelinegro...o si solo era un amor platónico.

Y aunque tenía dudas..._el se sentía muy atraído por él._

-Sí, él me gusta mucho.

-Pues, muy bien - Jeff sonrió ampliamente - Comencemos con el plan.

-¿Qué...plan?

-Pues el plan de que tú conquistes al amargado profesor Anderson.

-¿Con...quistarlo? Pero...para qué debo conquis...

-Nada de peros Kurt. Mira toma una ducha y cuando salgas tendré todo lo que necesitas - Jeff empezó a arrastrar al castaño dentro del baño que compartían en la habitación.

-Jeff, espera... - No podía pararlo. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que el rubio tramaba algo...

* * *

_**Día:**__ Lunes_

_**Hora:**__ 10:36 am_

_**Lugar:**__ Afueras del despacho del profesor Anderson_

-Bueno, espero que todo salga bien...

Kurt se encontraba frente a la puerta de la oficina del moreno, pensando muy bien en lo que le diría. Estaba demasiado nervioso.

-Ok, vamos Kurt, no te acobardes - Se acercó a la puerta de madera, tocando ligeramente con sus nudillos.

Nadie contestó.

-Profesor Anderson?... - tocó nuevamente pero no se escuchó la voz de Blaine - ¿Será que no está?

Cogió la manija sorprendiéndose de que estuviera abierta y entrando sigilosamente.

La oficina del profesor era bastante simple contaba con un escritorio y un gran asiento de cuero, varios estantes, papeles...y algo que realmente lo dejó perplejo y entusiasmado.

-¡Un librero! - Sí, pero no era cualquier libreo, era uno lleno de libros de Música y Arte, de todos los tipos y autores.

Dejando a un lado su timidez cogió uno de los grandes tomos de su curso favorito y empezó a ojearlo.

-Increible! - no podía evitar sentirse emocionado, unos libros tan fantásticos llenos de ilustraciones y palabras complicadas, lo hacían ver un libro único. Ni siquiera la biblioteca tenía esa clase de libros tan caros, sin lugar a dudas.

Pero, sin que el lo notara ya que se encontraba sumergido en la grandiosidad de aquellos textos, un pelinegro había logrado entrar a su oficina, deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta al ver a un chico leyendo uno de sus libros.

_"Otra mocoso metiéndose donde no debe"_ pensó de inmediato, mas se tragó sus palabras al ver de quien se trataba.

-¿_Ku…Kurt?_

_Piernas largas y torneadas_

Simplemente perfectas.

_Una cintura estrecha_

Que se moría por tener entre sus brazos.

_Vientre plano y su trasero ajustado por ese pantalón _

Hermoso.

_Hombros pequeños y blanco cuello_

Era sencillamente su castaño...esperen

_¿_**SU**_ castaño...se veía asi?_

-Profesor... - Kurt había volteado su rostro en dirección a la puerta viendo un tanto asustado al Anderson, al verse en una situación como esa: Tocar cosas ajenas sin permiso - Yo...disculpe, no quería tocarlos pero...yo lo siento... - Colocó el libro nerviosamente donde pertenecía.

-No te preocupes - Blaine cruzó el umbral acercándose a un estante donde empezó a buscar unos papeles - ¿Qué haces aquí Hummel? - No pudo evitar preguntarle por la extraña visita que le hacía el joven que se veía muy distinto a como lo recordaba...se veía más _provocativo_.

-Ohh, bueno... - Empezó a tartamudear de nuevo, pero una vocecita en su inconsciente le obligó a serenarse y recordar el consejo que cierto rubio le dio: _"Deja de dudar y actúa con decisión"_ - Necesitaba hablar con usted.

-Asi... ¿Hablar conmigo?

-Sí.

Lo vio de reojo sin perder nuevamente ningún detalle de su dulce rostro, de sus rosados labios que brillaban con la luz del cuarto y de aquellos orbes azules que simplemente lo maravillaban así como esa vez...así como en ese sueño...

-Siéntate en el escritorio.

-¿Qué? - ¿Había escuchado bien?

-Te revisaré Hummel.

-¿Re…revisarme?

-Así es, estas pálido - señaló sin titubear el escritorio que tenía frente a el.

¿Cómo que el profesor quería revisarlo? ¿Cómo se metió en todo ese embrollo?

Pero todas las preguntas que Kurt tenía simplemente serían contestadas por el hombre que tenía al frente por aquel hombre del que se había enamorado y que sin darse cuenta despertaba en él sentimientos que nunca pensó tener hacía alguien...

_Al igual que deseos..._

_Deseos muy fuertes de querer tenerlo solo para él..._

_Y de nadie más._

* * *

__**Se preguntaran porque lo quiere revisar! pero eso no se los dire! **

**Espero sus reviews **

**Nunca dejen de leer e imaginar**

**-Arii**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Como estan aqui les traigo la conti para que vean que no soy mala... ADORO sus comentarios...!**

**Se enteraron que Blaine cantara "Teenage dream" en The Break-up... Ryan es muy cruel como es capaz de poner la cancion con la que se conocieron como cancion de ruptura...TToTT**

**Bueno sin mas que lagrimitas en mis ojos les entrego el cap**

**Como saben Glee y Klaine no me pertenecen de ser asi habrian mas escenas y nunca rompieran pero son de FOX y RIB, asi que nos toca conformarnos con lo que nos manden...**

* * *

**Capitulo 7 :**Posesión y descontrol

-¿Re…revisarme?

-¿Acaso no escuchaste?

-Esto ¿por...qué?

Se acercó dando unos pocos pasos - Estas ligeramente pálido - con una de sus manos levantó el rostro de Kurt examinándolo.

-¿En...serio?

-Siéntate.

Acató aquella orden sentándose en el escritorio y llegando a estar su rostro a la misma altura que la del pelinegro mientras que seguía observando detenidamente sus mejillas.

Sin embargo en la mente del Anderson aun se encontraban aquellas imágenes de su sueñito erótico. Se encontraba en la misma situación y hacerlo realidad se veía tan..._interesante._

-¿Profesor?

-Hmm….

No había dejado de observarlo. Demonios, ¿acaso estaba perdiendo el control de la situación...de nuevo?

-Abre la boca.

Kurt se sonrojó completamente con sus ojitos azules muy abiertos. _"¿Para qué quiere que yo..?"_

-Ábrela...

El castaño asintió débilmente, abriendo aquella cavidad muy despacio. Sentía su cara arder y eso no lo ayudaba mucho que digamos con el ligero temblor que su cuerpo empezó a tener al fijarse que Blaine se acercaba mas a el.

Obviamente, con la intención clara de auscultarlo, vio que su garganta y sus cuerdas vocales estaba en buenas condiciones... _por ahora._

Tenía la ligera sospecha de que un pequeño resfriado causado por la ducha del otro día sería el culpable de los futuros síntomas que Kurt empezaría a experimentar dentro de poco.

Sin embargo ahora no se encontraba auscultándolo, una ligera sonrisa se asomó a su rostro al verlo con los ojos cerrados y con las mejillas, antes pálidas, de un color rojizo que combinaba perfectamente con su cabello y ni que decir de sus labios que tenían un ligero brillo.

-No te dije que cerrarás la boca...

Kurt había empezado a cerrar sus labios suavemente, pero al escuchar la voz ronca del Anderson tan cerca se detuvo, temeroso.

Más un detalle aun divagaba por su cabeza al sentirse tan nervioso ante la situación en la que se encontraba:

_¿Desde cuándo el profesor Anderson actuaba __**así**__?_

Ese "así" puede interpretarse de muchas formas, sin embargo para nuestra pequeño castaño, que para Blaine no tiene nada de pequeño, por fin era capaz de conocer el lado _oscuro_ del profesor de 25 años, por así decirlo.

-Kurt...

Su nombre sonaba muy bien en sus labios...daba un sensación sumamente placentera..._erótica_.

-¿Acaso quieres que te bese?

El ambiente se quebró y sus ojos de lo extasiados que se encontraban al sentir tal calidez en su rostro hicieron que se abrieran asombrados.

-¿Qu…Que?

Como si un lobo acechara a su presa, así se hallaba Blaine. Le encantaba tener el control de la situación. Y gracias a Dios pudo recuperar el control.

-¿O es que no quieres que tu novio...se entere de lo que deseas ahora? - sus orbes hazel afilados esperaban expectantes la respuesta.

-¿no...vio?... ¿lo que deseo? – el castaño empezó a procesar la información adquirida rápidamente y al escuchar la palabra "novio" se quedó en shock. El nunca ha tenido novio. - Yo….no tengo novio.

-Hn...¿en serio? - Dudando de la respuesta, se acercó a sus labios ladeando su cabeza de una forma tan sensual, que Kurt no podía evitar ya sus ganas de querer abrazarlo y besarlo hasta faltarle el aire.

_Esperen…¿El había pensando eso?_

-Oh! Pero si Chandler...no es mi novio.

_"Chandler" _

_Ya sé el nombre de ese idiota_.

Disminuyó la distancia entre sus rostros y en un movimiento rápido atrapó los suaves labios del joven entre los suyos.

Comenzó a saborear aquella cavidad con gusto gracias a su lengua que expertamente se movía entre sus labios logrando que desarmaran completamente al castaño.

Había soñado con esto desde el sábado pasado, y no pensaba desperdiciar el momento, cada segundo contaba, y lo disfrutaría al máximo. De eso estaba totalmente seguro...

Mientras que el beso se volvía cada vez más exigente, Kurt sentía que el corazón le explotaría en cualquier momento, la sangre furiosa recorría por sus venas, el deseo empezaba a reemplazar a la razón...y como si de un imán se tratase anhelaba sentir más a Blaine, explorar su cuerpo cálido, oler su perfume embriagador y perderse aun mas en el placer de tenerlo más cerca de lo que pudo imaginar.

Kurt, aun sujeto a las cadenas de un éxtasis único, abrió ligeramente las piernas buscando la comodidad que necesitaba, encontrándola justo cuando el moreno se acomodó entre ellas, sonriendo ligeramente ante la sorpresiva acción del castaño. Sin embargo, la falta de oxigeno empezó a molestar realmente al jovencito, por lo que a regañadientes tuvo que separarse unas cuantos milésimas de aquellos labios que le empezaban a fascinar. Mas el cálido aliento de Blaine comenzó a descender suavemente por la curvatura de su mandíbula y así poco a poco llegando a la piel de su garganta quedando expuesto solo para él, mientras que lo degustaba como si de un dulce se tratase.

-Hmmm... _Bla…Blaine_

El mencionado sonrió aun más, al escucharlo suspirar, de una forma totalmente excitada, su nombre.

Estaba seguro que ahora, Kurt está muy consciente del hombre en el que está provocando todas aquellas sensaciones, del hombre que está fuertemente abrazado y del hombre que sin lugar a dudas lo estaba excitando de una forma inimaginable.

Sus manos viajaban por sus brazos, pasando rápidamente por su cintura y así llegaban a sus muslos, recorriendo el largo de sus piernas. La agitada respiración de Kurt no se detenía por ningún motivo sino que aumentaba conforme sus besos dejaban un húmedo camino a través de su cuello llegando hasta su clavícula. Que más deseaba que Blaine le quitara aquel estorbo de ropa y le hiciera el amor ahí mismo.

_No importaba su edad._

_No importaba la confusión que experimentaba en estos precisos segundos._

_Solo importaba estar junto a el...__dentro__de el._

Seguía besando otra vez sus labios ahora hinchados completamente al sentir como el castaño luchaba por desatar el nudo de su corbata, y como desabotonaba su camisa, dejando que sus temblorosas y delicadas manos se deslizarán entre su torso bien marcado.

-Kurt... ¿qué querías preguntarme? - murmuró suavemente en su oído.

-hmm?

Rió entre dientes al escuchar su respuesta.

-¿Kurt? - preguntó de forma juguetona.

-Yo... - el aliento de Blaine turbaba sus sentidos, haciendo más difícil su concentración.

-Tú...

-Bueno... quería saber...qué le gustaría a usted...

Se detuvo al sentir sus labios en su cuello y como una de sus manos acariciaba sus cabellos castaños.

-Continúa - le ordenó con voz ronca.

-yo... - los nervios amenazaron asomarse nuevamente- qué le gustaría que le regalasen...por el día del maestro.

Se hizo un breve silencio. Kurt estaba un tanto preocupado por esto. Será que tomó desprevenido al Anderson.

-Haber déjame pensar...- dijo sensualmente

Sus labios viajaron de nuevo hasta su oído envolviéndolo en un éxtasis total mientras esperaba su respuesta.

-Lo que quiero...es a _ti_.

El castaño gimió suavemente al escuchar esas palabras. Resultaban tan eróticas, que de forma reiterada aquellas sensaciones nuevas para el lo dominaban por completo.

Buscó sus labios, desesperado por el soñado contacto... sin embargo el timbre del término y comienzo de una nueva clase se escuchó por todo el complejo, despertando de forma súbita aquel lado racional que su cerebro había restringido.

Se alejó rápidamente de él, retirándose del escritorio y tomando cierta distancia. Nunca había sentido su rostro tan caliente. Acomodó sus ropas y miró de reojo al Anderson que lo miraba ligeramente confundido.

-Esto...no está bien.

-Hmm?

-Profesor Anderson...no...debí hacer eso. Disculpe.

-No tienes porque disculparte.

Su mirada era dura, quizá ligeramente afectada por sus palabras.

-¿Acaso te arrepientes?

-¡No! - respondió de inmediato y sonrojándose mucho al ver una sonrisa autosuficiente cruzar su moreno rostro - No, quiero decir que...usted no debe estar haciéndole esto a su novia.

Ahora él estaba más confundido que antes.

-¿Novia?

-Sí, esa mujer Rachel.

Una sorpresa fue lo que ocurrió después. Kurt se sorprendió al escuchar una suave carcajada de parte de Blaine. Una de sus manos la había llevado a sus cabellos negros, desordenándolos más de lo que estaban, contando por supuesto que su blanca camisa estaba desabotonada. Lucía simplemente guapísimo en esa pose tan fresca. El jamás olvidaría aquella imagen.

-¿Rachel? - Aun reía al haber escuchado el nombre de su mejor amiga - jamás me fijaría en alguien como ella, además creo que te mostré que soy gay verdad? O tal vez quieres que te lo demuestre otra vez?

El castaño se sonrojo a más no poder pero se sentía muy aliviado al despejar sus dudas sobre la sexualidad de su guapo profesor de música. Se sentía más tranquilo al saber que a Blaine no tenia nada con esa mujer.

-Hmm... ¿Acaso estabas celoso?

Había dejado de reírse, arqueó una de sus cejas y mostró por enésima vez una hermosa sonrisa, esas que solo él podría enseñarle, mientras que cruzaba los brazos. Tenía ese mismo halo de chulería que había dejado embobado a Kurt el primer día que lo vio, aunque claro esa vez su rostro era más serio, mas ese detalle pasó a segundo plano al fijarse en esos penetrantes ojos miel que brillaban ante la luz de la oficina.

-Por supuesto...que no - mintió visiblemente

-Hmm - seguía sonriendo, percibiendo fácilmente que Kurt nunca sería una buen mentiroso - No sabes mentir Kurt...

Intentó acortar la distancia entre ambos lográndolo en dos zancadas, sin embargo, dándose cuenta el castaño de sus intenciones, voló rápidamente hacía la puerta y se retiró educadamente de la habitación.

* * *

Pasos acelerados, nervios a flor de piel, respiración agitada...y el estruendoso sonido de la puerta del baño cerrándose.

Kurt se veía fijamente al espejo, jadeando por lo acontecido...hace unos minutos.

-Blaine…- Al escuchar aquel nombre salir de sus labios, sus mejillas se tornaron muy rojas.

Tenía que procesar todo lo sucedido en su cerebro...

1) Regalo para el Anderson por el Día del Maestro: El regalo era _el._

2) Confirmación de la sexualidad del Anderson: Es gay. Rachel solo es su amiga.

3) Reacción ante su imagen: Positiva. _No resistió_ la tentación.

4)...

No pudo seguir concentrado en su lista al recordar sorpresivamente aquellas suaves caricias: esos labios de ensueño que vagaban por su tersa piel, esos dedos pecadores que lo único que lograban no era más que sacarle suspiros y mas suspiros, su cálido aliento recorrer su cuello, sus labios, sus mejillas y...

-¡Pero que estoy pensando!...basta...

Sentía mucha más sangre subir a su rostro y no era para mas al solo recordar esas cosas.

_¡Cómo era posible que haya llegado tan lejos con su pelinegro de ensueño!_

Había dejado que el placer cegara su juicio, y esa era pues la razón coherente que había podido encontrar ante este asunto...un tanto complicado.

_Sin embargo..._

De algo estaba seguro: Blaine Anderson sentía algo muy fuerte por el. Eso estaba totalmente confirmado.

* * *

**Y bien? **

**No les dire mas hasta el proximo cap que no se si lo suba el miercoles si no el jueves estara con ustedes...**

**Quiero matar a RM... Klaine a estado unido ya 1 año 6 meses y ellos no pueden terminar... TTToTTT**

**Espero sus reviews!**

**Nunca dejen de leer e imaginar**

**-Arii**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey perdon por no actualizar, estado bastante ocupada con mi cole, bueno aqui les traigo este capi nuevo espero les guste y no se preocupen si actualizare el lunes...**

**Alguien vio la promo y la cancion de teenage dream yo estoy muriendo.**

**Glee y Klaine no me pertencen de ser asi no habria Break-up y los klainers seriamos felices...**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: **Confusiones y problemas resueltos

Habían pasado varios días después de lo ocurrido con Kurt y su profesor favorito. El lucía muy intranquilo ese día ya que en esos instantes tendría clases de Música, por lo que volverlo a ver resultaba un tanto inquietante.

Sin embargo, dicen que las malas noticias llegan primero...

Sí.

Quizá sea una mala noticia para muchos, pero para el castaño resultaba un tanto extraño...

Blaine faltaría una semana a Dalton.

La simple razón era pues que iría a un congreso en Francia sobre, obviamente, Teatro y música. Así que durante una semana el moreno se encontraría con miles de colegas del todo el mundo charlando sobre lo último en estrenos y nuevas producciones teatrales.

Pero, eso no era todo lo que perturbaba a Kurt. El Día del Maestro se realizaría sin Blaine y eso supondría que el regalo que él quería, para alivio suyo, no lo tendría..._aún._

Esa era una de las tantas preocupaciones del jovencito, tanta preparación para ese momento y la búsqueda de información _(que sin lugar a dudas resultó... ¿peligrosa?)_ fue sencillamente para nada, si al fin y al cabo Blaine no iba a la celebración que con tanto esmero los chicos prepararon descansando poco y trabajando mucho.

Kurt sabía que el resultado no sería el mismo, pero otra parte de el saltaba, literalmente, de felicidad al salvarse de otro encuentro más _íntimo..._gracias a ese viajecito del Anderson.

* * *

_**Día:**__Sábado (después del Día del Maestro)_

_**Hora:**__8:47 pm_

_**Lugar:**__..._

_._

_._

-Ya llegamos Rachel.

-Ah?...qué carajo...¡te dije que me soltaras!

Una mujer de cabellos largos y cafés trataba de mantenerse en pie en la puerta de un sencillo apartamento mientras la lluvia poco a poco mojaba tanto a ella como a su acompañante.

-Hn, has tomado demasiado...es normal que te sientas...

-Tonto, crees que...necesito...ayuda – a morena lucía claramente ebria - Además...yo sola puedo entrar a mi casa...

-Si, como digas…

La mujer se dedicaba a buscar las llaves de su casa, hablando lo bastante fuerte para que Blaine la escuchara.

-Puta madre...ahora me quedé sin plata...

-¿Qué?

-Claro...si esos imbéciles que se llaman tus amigos - Se colocó tambaleante delante de él - me robaron... todo el puto dinero...

_Ya comenzó con sus palabrotas..._

-Exageras.

-¿Cómo puedes tener...a un grupo de amigos...así? - Se cogió de los hombros de Blaine al perder ligeramente el equilibrio - Esos muertos de hambre músicos de mierda, ¡que se gastaron mi dinero!

-Rachel... - Blaine necesitaba paciencia, y no podía perder lo poco que le quedaba con su amiga después de lo ocurrido en el bar donde amistosamente fueron él y la morena, después de su viaje a ese tal Congreso

-Todavía los defiendes... "New Directions" - Dijo con total desagrado el nombre de aquel grupo musical. -¡Qué nombre más ridículo!

-Ok, entra de una buena vez Rachel - La paciencia se le acababa...

-Oh Blaine….

-Qué?

Ella se acercó al pelinegro lo suficiente para poder...

-¡Tu si eres un amigo! - Ella lo abrazó muy fuerte, dejando atontado al moreno.

-Rach...

-¡Cállate y escúchame! - Sin previo aviso colocó un dedo en sus labios, extrañándose aun mas por el cambio de actitud de la mujer - Eres el más grande idiota que puede existir, con esa cara de niño bonito que tienes...

Si esa era una forma de hablar bien de su amigo...pues no estaba resultando tan bien que digamos.

-No sé qué carajo esperas para estar con ese castaño bonito que tanto te gusta.

-¿Q-qué?

-Tú sabes muy bien lo que sientes, y si te gusta, anda de una buena vez y bésalo o decláratele...o no sé que mas...pero si no lo haces hasta el lunes, joderé tu vida no sabes cómo.

Sin más que decir, la mujer entró a su casa, cerrando la puerta en la cara al pelinegro que aun asimilaba todo lo ocurrido.

Rachel le había técnicamente gritado que se apurase y estuviera con Kurt inmediatamente, eso...bueno, nunca pensó que su mejor amiga fuera capaz de preocuparse tanto por él a tal extremo, desear su felicidad y a pesar de estar en el estado etílico en que se encontraba le gritara en su cara que se dejase de boberías.

_Ese era un muy buen consejo..._

-Blaine…

Sería la buena fortuna...o solo cosas del destino...ya que la persona que menos se esperaba en esos momentos, se encontraba frente a él empapado de pies a cabeza, su ropa, su cabello castaño...y esos ojos, no brillosos como siempre.

-Kurt...

Unos ojos llenos de tristeza, de desilusión.

_¿Por qué Kurt se veía así?_

_¿Dónde están esos ojitos sumamente vivos, llenos de color y brillo?_

_¿Qué ocurrió?_

_¿Acaso pasó algo en mi ausencia?_

Pero antes de que pudiera responderse a todas estas preguntas, Kurt había retrocedido unos pasos girando rapidamente su rostro para irse de aquel lugar como de lugar.

-¡Kurt!

No quiso escuchar su voz, aun no sabia porque volverlo a ver con esa mujer le había afectado tanto, después de que el mismo le había dicho que es gay, y que ella era solo su mejor amiga, pero parecía como si aquellas palabras no fueran ciertas, se sentía celoso y sin razón pero ahora no deseaba estar en esos momentos justo donde se encontraba...

_Pero..._

Lo último que vio fue el oscuro cielo, lleno de nubes negras, y las gotas de lluvia furiosas golpear su rostro enrojecido por la ira, y la impotencia...

* * *

El suave vaivén de su caminar, la fría brisa chocar contra su faz, el calor que su frente adquiría y un sueño atroz del que deseaba despertar.

No estaba él, no se hallaba, solo el suave sonido de las gotas caer. ¡Como añoraba su aliento embriagador! Que deliciosamente corría por el salón, llenando sus fosas nasales de un aroma exquisito.

Y el seguía soñando, soñaba con verlo y...hacer muchas cosas no sabía en qué orden pero la ira y la tristeza comenzaban a despertarlo del trance en que se encontraba, sumamente agotado...

* * *

El agua empezó a caer, mientras poco a poco el cuartito se llenaba de vapor entremezclándose con el aroma a lluvia y vainilla. Es que ese olor dulzón proveniente de su cabellera lo extasiaba, y tenerlo abrazado contra sí mientras luchaba por mantener el equilibrio sobre el filo de la bañera para así desvestirlo, era un tanto complicado.

Botón por botón logró quitarle la camisa, y solo faltaba el fastidioso jean. Lo pegó más a su cuerpo, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello sintiendo de paso como su torso de porcelana ahora desnudo tocaba su pecho. Bajó el cierre del pantalón, sacando aquella estorbosa prenda, dejándolo solo en ropa interior. Olvidó en ese instante cualquier detalle morboso que pasase por su mente, mucho más urgente era tratar de aliviar el pronto resfriado de Kurt. Su cuerpo frío no ayudaba mucho, por lo que el baño le sentaría de maravilla.

-¿Blaine?

Sus mejillas se volvieron de un hermoso color carmín, sus ojitos entrecerrados y muy brillosos cambiaron rápidamente a unos absortos al sentir una de sus manos coger con fuerza su trasero y la otra tratando de bajar sus calzoncillos.

-Po-Por favor...suéltame - pidió claramente balbuceando.

-Lo haré solo si entras a la bañera - su voz grave y provocativa dio como resultado un estremecimiento por parte de Kurt.

El significado de aquellas palabras lo inquietó en demasía.

-Estás completamente mojado - empezó diciendo - si no haces lo que te digo, te enfermarás más de lo que crees.

Aun no podía responder, la sorpresa de aparecer repentinamente en ese estado junto a él, lo había dejado en shock y más nervioso de lo pensaba.

-Kurt, escúchame.

-...- se dedicó solo observar hipnotizado sus orbes miel sin emitir ningún sonido, excepto el de su corazón que latía cada vez más fuerte.

Y bueno, sentir de improviso las manos de Blaine colocarse en su cintura no ayudaba mucho a que su pobre corazón se tranquilizara.

Nunca pensó encontrarse de esa forma, casi sin nada de ropa y a escasos centímetros de su perfecto rostro oliendo, sea de paso, su delicioso aliento.

-Saldré para que te desvistas.

Kurt logró escuchar esas palabras, y despertó de su ensoñación, mirando como el Anderson lo dejaba sentado en el filo de la bañera y se retiraba de la habitación sin decir palabra.

_Dios, ¿Qué fue eso?_

Estuvo pensativo un rato, mirando con curiosidad el agua acumulada en la bañera que dejaba un cálido vapor. Decidió hacer caso a su pelinegro, tenía que admitir que tenía toda la razón. Ese baño la caería muy bien.

* * *

Salió del lugar de forma tímida, observando detalladamente la habitación donde se encontraba.

El cuarto conectaba con el baño por lo que ese delicioso aroma se expandía por toda la estancia de forma más concentrada. Caminó de forma muy lenta hacía la cama, unas suaves sábanas la cubrían y la tentación de meterse dentro de ellas se volvió más deseable.

-Entra a la cama, Kurt.

La fuerte voz de Blaine resonó en la habitación, volteando su rostro inmediatamente. Cabe resaltar que se encontraba todavía sonrojada y con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

-Mmm? ¿Qué sucede?

-Mi ropa, ¿Dónde está? - preguntó muy acalorado y tratando de tapar su cuerpo jalando hacía abajo la camisa que traía puesto. Era una de las de Blaine.

-Toda tu ropa esta empapada, por eso te di una de ésas.

-No...No debiste, es mejor que me vaya - Kurt lo observaba lo más molesto que podía, pero era inútil.

No podía enojarse con su querido pelinegro. Aquel hombre que quería tanto, se encontraba frente a el...y cargando entre sus manos, una vaso de agua.

-Kurt Hummel no me hagas repetirlo. Entra a la cama.

Esta vez su voz sonó con más fuerza, de forma imperativa.

Tenía el cuerpo ligeramente descompuesto. De repente él tenía razón, así que sin chistar, el joven tuvo que entrar a la cama no sin antes tomar el vaso de agua que Blaine le traía con una píldora.

-Toma esto, te sentirás mejor.

Confiando en él, tomó la medicina y se metió entre las sábanas tapando su cuerpo hasta la altura del cuello.

-hmm.

Soltó inconscientemente un débil gemido al sentir a través de sus fosas nasales el suave aroma de Blaine entre las almohadas. Estaba confirmado: Ese era su añorado Edén.

Mientras que el se deleitaba con todas aquellas sensaciones nuevas, el moreno solo lo miraba curioso por sus expresiones tan graciosas. Quizá ahora sabría la razón de su enfado. Era una buena oportunidad para preguntar y...aprovechar el momento.

-Blaine...

Sus ojos se volvieron hacía el, su sonrojo aun no desaparecía.

-Gracias...

Seguía observándolo sin perder ningún detalle de sus facciones. Era totalmente adorable.

-No necesitas agradecerme. Solo trata de descansar.

El joven solo asintió cerrando inmediatamente sus ojos, para sí tratar de dormir y recuperar fuerzas. Pareciera que la medicina estaba surtiendo efecto.

* * *

No había problema.

Así es.

Ningún problema de cambiarse frente a el. Por supuesto que Kurt nunca miraría nada ya que se encontraba contando ovejitas en el quinto sueño. Por lo que después de darse un baño caliente, y de haberse puesto su pijama (que simplemente cubría la parte baja de su anatomía, cabe decir) se metió a la cama para acompañar a su joven huésped y tener, sin lugar a dudas, una noche muy a gusto en su compañía.

Ahora el se encontraba durmiendo de costado, murmurando suavemente el nombre del moreno.

Una sonrisa llena de autosuficiencia surcó su rostro. Y no era para menos, escuchar tu nombre siendo pronunciado por el chico que más quie...

Un momento.

_¿Qué estaba a punto de decir?_

_El chico que más... ¿quiero?_

_..._

_¿Querer?_

_¿Amar?_

¿Acaso, ese pequeño le habría devuelto ese brillo desde esa última vez, desde ese día...?

Una confusión lo embargó por unos minutos mientras no hacía otra cosa que mirar la tranquila respiración del castaño.

_Estaba tan cerca..._

Quizá ese indescriptible sentimiento de posesión que lo llenaba cada vez recordaba que lo veía con ese tal Chandler, o el simple gusto de querer tenerlo entre sus brazos y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire, era producto de aquel sentimiento. Quizá, todas ese sensaciones sean porque él...

-Blaine… mmm….

Escuchó nuevamente su nombre, esta vez más claro. Por lo que se acercó mucho mas a el, atrayéndolo por la cintura con la ayuda de uno de sus brazos. Hundió su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello y se dejó embriagar por el _dulce_aroma de sus cabellos.

Esta sensación sumamente reconfortante lo invadió por completo. Dejó de dar solución a tantas interrogantes propuestas por su cerebro, y de la manera más simple y única se quedó dormido entre las sábanas blancas.

* * *

Había soñado de nuevo.

Otro más de sus sueños donde su profesor pelinegro era el protagonista.

-Hmmm...Bla…Blaine...

La posición le incomodaba, por lo que giró hacía el otro lado, abrazando a algo o _a alguien_ ya que de forma curiosa, empezó a deslizar sus dedos por la suave piel de aquello que abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Un osito, diría el.

_Un osito muy fuerte_

Rápidamente utilizó una de sus piernas para coger de forma más protectora a su _osito_.

-Blaine...osito - murmuró aun en sus sueños.

Se pegó mucho mas a él buscando a tientas el rostro de su querido _peluche._

Era extraño, ¿los ositos no eran de felpa? Pues este _osito_ tenía la piel muy...tersa.

Y se supone que son más gorditos y suavecitos. Porque éste, tenía el cuerpo más duro y su contextura parecía más bien a la de...

Abrió muy despacio sus ojos aun somnolientos. Sin embargo lo que sintió después lo dejó en shock: Unos labios sumamente deliciosos buscaban despertarlo mientras estos devoraban los suyos de forma intensa y decidida.

Un momento, ¡los _ositos_ no pueden besar de esa forma tan lujuriosa a sus dueños!

Abrió de par en par sus ojos y logró apreciar la perfección del rostro de Blaine y escuchar claramente su respiración agitada...o ¿era la suya?

En fin, lo que sucedía era que NO estaba abrazando un osito. ¡Era Blaine!

Una de las fuertes manos del moreno lo acercó mucho más a él, si era posible, y así profundizar mucho más el beso.

La posición en la se encontraban era bastante...inquietante.

Kurt en vez de abrazar a un peluche, lo que hizo fue obviamente abrazarlo a él de una forma tan...inesperada, que técnicamente lo dejó más que sorprendido. Mas, podemos decir que eso le cayó a la mar de bien, el había tratado de abrazarlo por la espalda lo mejor que pudo al estar medio sonámbulo. Su pierna acabó entre las piernas de él entrelazándose fuertemente y bueno su rostro si logró su objetivo final: Terminar en el rostro del moreno para así acalorar más al pobre hombre, que no sabía cuál sería el próximo movimiento del castaño.

Y su respuesta fue pues, lógicamente besarlo de la forma más pasional posible, todo su autocontrol se fue al agua al sentir como Kurt lo comenzaba a abrazar.

-Blaine..

No contestó. Simplemente siguió besándolo y se colocó ahora encima de el, logrando soltarse de su agarre que se volvió un poco más débil.

-Dime Kurt, ¿acaso no te dije que Rachel es mi amiga? - le habló entre pequeños besos.

-Hmm? Yo….

-Confía en mí - fijó su brillante mirada en la de Kurt - No necesitas ponerte celoso de nuevo.

-¡¿Huh?! Yo...yo no me puse celoso.

-Hmm - Blaine sonrió nuevamente mientras se dedicaba a besar su cuello de forma pausada y sumamente excitante.

-Bla…Blaine - era imposible no reaccionar ante los labios del moreno que besaban su piel

-Me gustó el abrazo. Tomaste iniciativa – el castaño se sonrojó notablemente. De solo pensar en lo que hizo semidormido...

Trató de esconder su rostro avergonzado sin éxito. Ver los profundos ojos simplemente lo hipnotizaban por completo, sentía que podía perderse en ellos...y eso no ayudaba en su concentración.

-¿Qué...qué sucede?

Ahora su mirada tenía un brillo lascivo, y eso lo asustaba un poco. Bueno...quizá no tan poco.

Su cuerpo cubierto por su camisa (bueno, en realidad eso no cubría casi nada) lograba dejar mucho a la imaginación, aunque siendo honestos no era la primera vez que lo veía semi-desnudo, eso era preocupante y más si Blaine lo observaba no tan sanamente.

_Esos ojos..._

_Nunca había visto ese brillo._

_¿Será que Blaine quiere...?_

Su rostro se volvió más rojo que antes. La conclusión más lógica que encontró fue que simplemente Blaine quería...quería tener sexo con el.

_Y el no estaba preparado._

Tenía miedo. No era para más si iba a ser tu primera vez.

¿Dolería?

¿Gritaría?

Tantas interrogantes pasaron por su cabeza que la vergüenza se apoderó del castaño. No quería perder su virginidad _aún_. De solo pensar en tener al Anderson completamente desnudo frente a el, hizo que se sintiera aun más nervioso, mucho más.

Blaine sin saber de las inquietudes en los ojos de Kurt, siguió besando su cuello, y fue bajando suavemente dejando un camino de besos desde su mandíbula hasta llegar al nacimiento de su pecho, deteniéndose allí por unos segundos. No podía negar su excitación. El calor de su cuerpo, el olor de su cabello, los inquietos movimientos que el hacía, tratando inútilmente de zafarse, lo estaban llevando a desearlo de una manera más fuerte, más...demandante y no es para menos cuando de pronto sintió la excitación del menor crecer contra la suya haciendo que ambos gimieran, el uno por preocupación y el otro por placer.

Efectivamente. Con esto sabría en realidad si lo que siente es solo una calentura o si en verdad esa sensación tan _molestosa_ que tenía en su pecho era algún tipo de sentimiento afectivo hacía el.

Los jadeos de Kurt lo incitaron a seguir su recorrido y mientras iba bajando por su vientre plano deleitándose con su tersa piel, pudo percibir un ligero temblor en el pequeño cuerpo de su castaño.

-¿Kurt?

El tenía los ojos cerrados, el ceño ligeramente fruncido tratando de callarse todos los gemidos que quería soltar mordiéndose el labio inferior. La vista no le gustó para nada al Anderson.

-¿Kurt? - volvió a llamarlo preocupado - ¿Qué sucede?

-Yo...yo...lo siento.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Es que...no puedo hacerlo.

-Qué?

Tomó aire de sus pulmones y liberó todo lo que sentía en esos momentos.

-No quiero hacerlo, por favor.

No obtuvo respuesta por parte de él, así que continuó hablando.

-Nosotros...bueno, no somos nada - al ver el desconcierto cruzar su rostro se rectificó - es decir, no tenemos ningún tipo de relación - su voz se quebró al pronunciar la última palabra.

Blaine aun no le respondía, sin embargo un deje de tristeza y consternación pasó por su mente.

_¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo?_

Tener sexo con Kurt. ¿Esa era su gran idea? No era una solución lógica acostarse con el para probar si le gustaba o no. Era un completo imbécil. ¿Qué tipo de hombre, profesional hacía tal cosa? Dónde quedó su razón, su...sentido común.

Lo vio fijamente, y ahora se sintió doblemente peor.

Kurt tenía razón. No eran absolutamente nada. Ni si quiera amigos. Solo guardaban una relación de profesor-alumno. Y es así como debía ser.

Sin embargo...

Él lo empezó a querer de otra forma. Le gustaba. Pero aun no sabía de qué forma, hasta que punto podía llegar con esto.

-¿Blaine?

No supo cuando sentó a la orilla de su cama, dubitativo, queriendo ver aquella situación de la forma más coherente.

Kurt se sentía tan culpable. Lo arruinó todo.

Sus dudas, su inseguridad. Ahora Blaine pensaría que es mejor no seguir con toda esta situación. Le pediría que olvidase todo y que siga con su vida escolar, que estuviera con alguien de su edad, que se olvide de él...y eso nunca sería capaz de hacer.

-Kurt.

Levantó su rostro. Asustado por todas las duras palabras que tendría que escuchar.

Y comenzaron a caer...

_Lagrimas._

-Disculpa...

-Blaine... - Su lágrimas obnubilaron sus ojos

-No debí actuar así...

Sus ojos hazel retuvieron su mirada de cierta forma apenados por lo sucedido.

-Blaine...yo

-No llores, por favor.

Su pulgar limpió suavemente las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Aquella disculpa, aquellas palabras...no pensó que él actuaría de esa forma.

-No quise causarte miedo.

-No es eso... - le dijo aun lloroso

-Hmm?

-Yo...yo pensé que tu ya no querías nada conmigo - soltó de repente, causando asombró en el Anderson - Qué me pedirías que me olvidará de ti...y yo, yo no quiero eso - gritó cogiendo fuertemente una de sus manos.

-¿Espera qué?! ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? - su seño estaba ligeramente fruncido y una sonrisa cálida apareció de improviso.

-Eh?

-Kurt - continuó viendo su confusión - nunca te pediría eso, yo quiero saber...que es realmente lo que siento por ti.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par anonadados por su declaración.

-Así que descarta la idea de que vas a irte de mi lado, porque no lo voy a permitir - Blaine lo acercó más a él y lo abrazó muy fuerte, temiendo que se escapase entre sus manos.

-Bla…blaine- El correspondió el abrazo mientras seguía llorando de alegría.

Estuvieron así por unos minutos, Blaine perdiéndose entre sus cabellos y Kurt en el cálido cuerpo de su profesor.

-Diablos...

-Eh?

-Nunca creí que llegaría a ser tan cursi

Kurt se rió como nunca. Lo necesitaba y ahora estaba seguro de que se había enamorado de su profesor.

-Blaine...

-Dime - su voz era suave y deliciosamente reconfortante.

-Yo...yo quiero seamos...

-Mmm?

-Bue-bueno...

-Quieres tener conmigo una relación formal ¿cierto?

-Sí... - escondió su carita en su pecho, la cara le quemaba más que antes.

-Ser novios... - pensó en voz alta el moreno

-Bue...bue...no, yo pensé que...

-De acuerdo.

-Eh? - levantó su rostro mientras observaba maravillado sus orbes hazel que tomaron un brillo encantador.

-Comencemos por eso ¿no crees? - Otra de esas hermosas sonrisas cruzaron su rostro.

-¡Sí!

Le encantaba esta nueva sensación. Ahora eran novios y simplemente no podía dejar de lado esta sensación tan increíble.

-Oh, es verdad... - continúo él, viendo de forma seductora y totalmente pícara- aun me debes el regalo por Día del Maestro, y espero que no sea un oso de peluche porque creo que aun _oso_ no le puedes regalar otro _oso_.

El calor se apoderó de sus mejillas por enésima vez y mientras ideaba la forma de salir de esa situación, los labios de Blaine se posaron suavemente sobre los suyos.

Fue un simple roce, delicado, capaz de desarmar a cualquiera, en este caso al pobre castaño que no resistió el dulce gesto del moreno.

-¿Tienes que ir a Dalton cierto? - preguntó después de cortar aquel beso

-Si... - Kurt se acercó más a él queriendo mas contacto.

-Entonces - dijo entre sus labios - cámbiate para llevarte.

-Hmm...está bien, me cambio en el baño.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-E..h? - Blaine sonrió altivamente por el desconcierto del joven

-Es broma. Entra de una buena vez.

-Oh… ok….

Se soltaron yendo el castaño al baño con su ropa ya lista.

-Saldré rápido para hacer el desayuno.

-¿Tu cocinas? - preguntó el Anderson sorprendido.

-¡Claro! - Antes de cerrar la puerta, el joven le dedicó otra de sus lindas sonrisas.

* * *

Estaba de camino a Dalton y bueno un lindo color carmín cubría su rostro. Estaba solo porque el se lo había pedido, y era mejor así para despertar no habladurías sobre ellos. Aun no.

En fin, la razón del rubor en sus mejillas era que aun recordaba lo que antes de salir de su apartamento su estricto profesor de música le había ordenado.

__**Flashback**

_-Sé que en mi curso andas un poco baja en las calificaciones semanales._

_-EHH? ¡No es cierto, Blaine!_

_-No me mientas, ya que todos los viernes tomo esas pruebas y sé mejor que tú tus notas._

_-Bueno..._

_-¿Lo ves?_

_-Es que tener que preguntarte delante de todos... ¡Tú tienes la culpa por ponerme nervioso! - cruzó sus brazos disgustado con las mejillas teñidas de un color rojizo._

_-¿Yo? No es mi culpa que te pongas nervioso por eso - contestó con unas de sus típicas sonrisas encantadoras._

_-hmm…_

_Blaine río entre dientes por su contestación._

_-Así que he decidido que todos los sábados vendrás a mi apartamento a recibir lecciones de música y que te parece si te enseño a actuar?._

_-¡QUÉ?!_

_Se había quedado con la boca abierta y sumamente abochornado._

_-Es más fácil, tú podrás venir para verme y yo podré enseñarte el curso de forma...personalizada._

_-Bue-bueno...- dijo mordiendo su labio_

_-Sabía que te gustaría la idea Kurt….._

__**Fin Flashback**

Después de aquellas palabras y un beso que te deja sin aliento dado por el mismísimo Blaine Anderson quien va a negarse a sus deseos.

Ahora tendría clases _particulares_ con el profesor Anderson. Bueno, aprendería de forma más didáctica claro está, todo sea para solucionar sus dudas en el curso...y claro aprovecharía el tiempo para estar con su novio.

Sin embargo, cierto deje de tristeza había en sus ojos antes de irse.

_¿Qué habrá sido aquello?_

* * *

__**Y que les parecio?**

**Les prometo que el proximo capitulo tendrá lo que muchos piden: Smut**

**Asi que esten listos!**

**Espero sus reviews... porque adoro leerlos**

**Nunca dejen de leer e imaginar**

**-Arii**


	10. Chapter 10

**Perdon por la demora! He estado ocupada con unos examenes en mi colegio lo que me ha impedido actualizar, espero este capitulo les agrade.**

**Me encantan sus reviews y tan pronto pueda responderé.**

**Bueno sin mas el capitulo, que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo 9: **Mi novio Blaine

.

No se sentía bien.

¿Cómo iba a sentirse bien después de haber dejado las cosas así?

No estaba tranquilo.

No, no lo estaba.

Ahora su cerebro funcionaba a gran velocidad buscando intensamente la solución para la situación tan inesperada que surgió hace unas horas.

Cogió fuertemente las sábanas de la suave cama donde se encontraba acostado sin nadie a su lado.

Sí, el lado opuesto de la cama estaba vacío, el lugar estaba frío, y esa frialdad le dolía en lo más profundo de su pecho.

Le dolía el no sentirse capaz de hallar una forma de solucionar el problema.

Porque sí había un problema.

Y era que Blaine había decidido estar despierto aun en el gran sofá de su pequeña sala y que Kurt durmiera en su habitación, alegando que necesitaba trabajar un poco ya que no tenía sueño y era mejor que el sí descansara después de todo lo ocurrido ese día.

-Blaine...

Furioso consigo mismo se echó boca abajo tapando su rostro con la blanca almohada y dejó que sus pensamientos fueran a todo lo acontecido hasta ese día.

* * *

_**FlashBack**_

_-__Te espero el sábado Kurt._

_Con esas palabras el martes en su oficina dentro de la Academia para varones Dalton, el profesor de Historia Musical le comunicaba a su novio que no podrían verse hasta el día de sus clases privadas._

_Así es._

_Kurt tendría que esperar unos días para verse de nuevo con el Anderson._

_-Demonios! __Hay demasiado trabajo en el teatro, ni siquiera Rachel es capaz de ayudarme, para variar._

_Rió por su último comentario_

_-__No hay problema cariño, nos vemos el sábad...__-__Unos impacientes labios lo detuvieron mientras trataba inútilmente de respirar. Sus besos le quitaban todo el aire._

_Y como siempre, no podía negarse a esos besos tan demandantes por parte de él. Por lo que esperó, hasta el día__sábado__._

_-Ok, no hay ponerse nervioso._

_Kurt trataba, frente a la puerta del apartamento de su querido novio, calmar sus nervios. Era la primera clase de actuación que tendría, así que...los nervios eran justificables._

_Tocó el timbre. Y escuchó como pasos se acercaban a la puerta. Se detuvieron de forma lenta y aquel pedazo de madera fue abierto y..._

_Sin lugar a dudas estaba muerto, porque el paraíso estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba._

_El hombre que lo recibió traía puestos unos pantalones negros que le quedaban perfectos; no tenía ninguna camisa puesta por lo que su torso musculoso saltaba a la vista; un pequeña toalla se encontraba alrededor de su cuello, mientras que desde su cabello de un negro profundo caían gotas de agua, dándole un aire sumamente tentador, demasiado sexy para la salud del pobre castaño; su rostro tenía una expresión inescrutable, sin embargo al ver de quien se trataba sus ojos brillaron como nunca los había visto antes._

_Definitivamente era la perfección en persona._

_-__Bla… Blaine- dijo suspirando_

_Atontado. Esa era la palabra para describir el estado en como lo había dejado el Anderson con su grandiosa presencia._

_-__Hmm…, te esperaba Kurt. Pasa._

_Una cálida sonrisa, como al castaño siempre le gustaba, apareció en su rostro pálido._

_-__Gracias...__-__entró con bastante timidez hacía su apartamento__-__Esto, no te interrumpí ¿cierto?_

_-__¿Hn? Claro que no, había terminado de tomar una ducha._

_¡Dios, por eso tenía el cabello húmedo! Sí hubiera llegado unos minutos antes... se habría topado con toda la majestuosidad del cuerpo del moreno._

_Qué manera de empezar las clases: Ruborizándose con pensamientos indecentes que cruzaban traviesos su cabeza._

_Y no eran para más, ya que ahora que lo recordaba hizo jurar a Jeff y a sus amigos que guardarían el secreto sobre la identidad de su novio._

* * *

_-¡KURT! ¡CUÉNTAME! ¿QUE PASÓ?_

_-Eh? ¿A qué te refieres..?_

_-Ohh, ¡vamos! El día del maestro estuviste con el profesor Anderson ¿no es cierto?_

_Estaba más rojo que un tomate obviamente por la pregunta tan directa de su amigo Jeff, que junto a Nick y Wes esperaban expectantes su respuesta, cada uno a su manera._

_-Bueno...este...sí._

_-¡LO SABÍA! ¡USTEDES ESTÁN JUNTOS!_

_Esa noche Jeff y compañía la bombardearon con preguntas respecto a esa noche en la que se quedó a dormir en casa de Blaine._

_Y el más interesado fue el rubio que poco a poco indagaba más ante los "Ohh" de Nick y el mutismo de Wes_

* * *

_Ahora se encontraba de nuevo en su apartamento, sin saber exactamente cómo actuar delante de él, sin saber que decirle, simplemente con sus libros de música en su bolso y..._

_-__Lindo pantalón._

_Volteó al sentir su voz tras de el._

_-__Me gusta._

_-__¿En serio?__-__habló titubeando y con las mejillas enrojecidas._

_-__Sí...te ves muy bien__. De hecho creo que te quedan muy ajustados- y sin precio aviso pasó su mano por el trasero del castaño haciendo que este gimiera._

_Y... tenía ese pantalón._

_Era sencillo. Pero ajustado y atrevido. Nick si que era un experto al elegir la ropa adecuada para el momento indicado._

_Era de un color totalmente negro que se moldeaba perfectamente con sus largas piernas apretando su trasero haciendo ver más….provocativo. _

_Sin dudas se veía muy bien con ellos._

_Y pareciera que a Blaine le gustaba mucho más._

_-Gra… gracias Blaine- sus mejillas se enrojecieron mucho dándole un aspecto inocentón...el toque final._

_Nuevamente una de sus sonrisas encantadoras asomó por su rostro sacándole más de un suspiro al castaño._

_-Será mejor aprovechar el tiempo..._

_-¿Mm?_

-_Aprovechar el tiempo fuera._

_-¿Fuera?_

-_Si, ¿Quieres pasear un rato Kurt?_

_Sus cielos se abrieron de par en par mostrando más entusiasmo de lo habitual._

_-¡Sí!_

* * *

_Kurt caminaba de lo más feliz junto a su querido novio cogidos de la mano._

_Sí. Por fin podían caminar así por la calle._

_¿Y la razón?_

_Simple. Fueron en auto hasta una ciudad cercana, demorándose no menos de una hora de viaje._

_Nadie los conocía y eso era perfecto. Ahora podían hacer miles de cosas como una pareja de novios._

_- ¡Blaine, mira!_

_El castaño veía totalmente emocionado como las olas del mar cristalino chocaban contra la blanca arena. Un paisaje inolvidable._

_-Es hermoso..._

_-Ah?._

_Alzó su rostro confuso por su respuesta._

_- ¿Sucede algo?_

_Él seguía viendo el horizonte. Su mirada era inescrutable._

-_Demasiada paz..._

_- ¿Te aburre?_

_Sus ojos viajaron a su rostro observando como ellos se entristecían por su respuesta._

-_No me malinterpretes, rara vez puedo ver un paisaje así..._

_-Hmm, ya veo._

_Lo siguió observando hasta que de improviso una tímida sonrisa surcó su sonrosado rostro. El apretó ligeramente la mano de Blaine entre la suya._

_-Trataremos de pasear más a menudo ¿no crees, cariño?_

_Una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa fue la respuesta del pelinegro._

-_Las veces que tú quieras._

* * *

_Después de pasear un rato por la pequeña ciudad y caminar mucho por las tiendas, comieron algo y decidieron regresar a casa. Sin lugar a dudas ese paseíto fue una sorpresa para el muchacho._

_Sin embargo, la primera clase no se dio. Kurt quería aprovechar un poco para preguntar algunas dudas referentes al curso._

_Más al final, disfrutó mucho más la salida con su novio que las clases en sí._

_Eso era lo que el necesitaba, especialmente Blaine. Pues se notaba que desde hace mucho tiempo él urgía de una salida para despejar su mente de las tantas responsabilidades que su trabajo acarreaba._

_Kurt lo sintió mientras caminaban estaba bastante ido, como si su mente estuviera en otra cosa, a pesar de haber sido él el de la idea del paseo._

_Una tristeza muy bien escondida en lo más profundo de su rostro fue percibida por el. Es como si fuera capaz de sentirlo. Era algo inexplicable, pero cierto. Una angustia muy grande perturbaba al moreno y eso le dolía más que ninguna otra cosa._

_Kurt daría lo que fuera por saber que lo apenaba._

_...lo que fuera por ser el quien menguara su dolor._

_Ser el la razón de su alegría._

_¡Cómo quisiera el hacerlo sentir feliz de cualquier forma!_

-_Descansa Kurt, mañana debes ir a Dalton._

-_ Es mentira mañana es domingo y __no tengo sueño..._- _Mintió al querer quedarse más tiempo con él, pero un bostezo delató su cansancio._

_-Pues tu cuerpo te pide lo contrario._

_Se sonrojó al ver a Blaine sonreír._

_-Kurt?_

_-dime…_

_-Como me encontraste ese dia en el departamento de Rachel?_

_-ah, bueno pues yo…_

* * *

_-Vamos Kurt quédate un rato mas!_

_-No Jeff, ya es tarde y debo regresar al hotel, de seguro mis padres deben estar ahí- mintió_

_-Oh, esta bien pero al menos déjanos que te llevemos_

_-No te preocupes, iré solo no es que quede lejos… Además creo que tú y Nick necesitan estar solos verdad?- dijo viéndolo pícaramente_

_-Oh cierto! Entonces nos vemos Kurt!_

_-Nos vemos!_

_Así era, después de la celebración del día del maestro tenían permitido irse a sus casas con la condición de regresar al día siguiente, con esta noticia los chicos después de un sermón por parte de la rectora decidieron ir a la casa de Jeff a pasar el rato._

_Cantaron, bailaron, comieron y jugaron, cuando el reloj dio cerca de las 9, Kurt se retiro del lugar, caminaba con dirección al hotel estaba sumiso en sus pensamientos el hecho de que Blaine no fuera al dichoso evento le quitaba un peso de encima, pues así no tendría que darle el dichoso "regalo". _

_De un momento a otro sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la voz de una mujer, esa voz le pareció muy conocida así que sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a donde provenía el sonido y fue ahí cuando los vio…._

* * *

_-Y eso fue lo que paso, yo no sabia que estabas ahí_

_-Oh… yo pensé…_

_-Que sabia donde estabas?_

_-Mmm….- se sonrojó_

_-Te quiero, pero no soy un acosador- dijo riendo- creo que me iré a cambiar_

-_Toma esto._

_Blaine le pasó otra de sus camisas para que la use de pijama._

_-Gracias._

_El castaño empezó a quitarse su chaleco pero se detuvo al ver que el cierre de éste no cedía._

_-Necesitas ayuda..._

_El hombre se acercó de forma rápida y silenciosa detrás del muchacho. Su cálido efluvio chocó contra la suave piel de su nuca. Sus labios rozaron sobre esa zona estremeciéndolo de repente._

_-Mmm… Blaine…._

_El sonido del cierre rompió la atmosfera cargada de pasión y un deseo lo inundó. Era sumamente placentero sentirlo así, el roce de las yemas de sus dedos, su casi acompasada respiración..._

_Y estaba seguro de que no había temores._

_Esas tontas preguntas que lo abordaron esa vez desaparecieron. Sí, tontas preguntas. Porque en ese preciso momento la parte más racional de su cerebro fue remplazada por una sensación desbordante, llena de pasión y... ¿_lujuria_?_

_¿Desde cuándo se sentía así?_

_-Blaine... - giró su rostro para así llegar a sus deseados labios._

_Pero..._

_-Termina de cambiarte._

_Y de lo rápido que estuvo a su lado, así desapareció._

_-Pero..._

_-Duerme en la cama, yo estaré en el sofá trabajando un poco._

_- ¡¿Eh?! Pero yo pensé que ibas a dormir conmigo - está última frase lo dijo en un susurro. La pasión que su cuerpo destilaba se iba esfumando lentamente._

_-Es mejor que descanses._

_Y con una pequeña pero no tan sincera sonrisa, Blaine se dirigió al gran sofá negro donde lo esperaba su laptop lista para seguir con su trabajo._

_**Fin FlashBack**_

* * *

Esto último sucedió hace una hora donde el pobre castaño no podía dormir. Quería que su _novio_ lo acompañara y así compartir su calor. _Lo necesitaba._

Así que se levantó de improviso, listo para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Caminó hasta la sala y lo encontró apoyado contra el respaldo del sofá con uno de sus brazos tapando sus ojos.

Aprovechó el momento y de puntillas se acercó apagando la laptop.

-¿Hmm? Kurt...

-Dime.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

El ágilmente se había sentado encima de sus piernas, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Te molesto?

-No es eso, solo que deberías descansar.

-Yo quiero estar contigo. Me quedo aquí - susurró con suavidad en su oído.

-Kurt... - reprochó él.

-Blaine...

El pelinegro bajó la vista hacía el pequeño rostro del jovencito mirando como sus cielos brillaban de forma encantadora y mortalmente seductora.

_Qué sensual se veía..._

-Dormiré contigo porque eso es lo que más deseo...

Sus rosados labios callaron toda réplica, cualquier excusa por parte de Blaine.

Esto lo dejó más sorprendido de lo que esperaba, por lo que sin dejar de besarlo lo sostuvo entre sus brazos llevándolo a su cuarto.

¡Vamos! El chico le había pedido que durmiera con él, y no se negaría en absoluto a su petición.

Las sábanas blancas chocaron contra su espalda. Sus ojos miel mostraban un color más profundo de lo habitual y el beso se volvió más intenso.

Sus manos cobraron vida y se empezaron a deslizar por toda la piel de su pequeño cuerpo. Un gemido se escapó de sus labios justo cuando él se dedicaba a deleitarse con la piel de su blanquecino cuello.

Y no paró ante esto, no, sino que incrementó aun más sus caricias en cierto punto de su anatomía que adoraba: sus piernas.

Largas, tersas y simplemente _suyas_.

Observó sus ojos azules oscurecidos solo por unos instantes cargados de deseo y tiró atrás cualquier duda que haya tenido hace unas horas.

No soportaría un _"espera Blaine"._

Abrió en parpadeo de ojos la camisa que el traía puesto. Al ver su pecho blanco y torneado paso totalmente su lengua en el, el castaño gimió cuando sintió los labios del moreno en sus pezones, y gimió aun mas al sentir la erección del mismo chocar contra su pierna desnuda.

Cohibido y totalmente del color de la grana vio como la mirada de su querido novio no era del todo santa.

Sus melodiosos gemidos lo excitaban de una manera inimaginable, por lo que continúo aquel delicioso camino de besos de su pecho hasta su abdomen para así llegar a su bajo vientre. Se detuvo al sentir la ropa interior del muchacho pero esto no impidió que en un ágil movimiento se la quitara.

Kurt, sin dejar de acariciar sea de paso los risos revoltosos del Anderson, sintió su cálido aliento cerca de su miembro. ¡Dios!

_¡¿Qué estaba pensando Blaine?!_

Iba a reclamarle por su tan avezada acción, pero fue callado improvistamente.

¿Y cómo?

Buena pregunta.

-Bla… Blaine - gimió desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Aquella fuerte, inesperada y placentera sensación, que por primera vez en su corta vida estaba experimentando lo llenó por completo.

Nunca había sentido algo así: El movimiento circular de su, oh Dios mío, de su...lengua; la sensación de humedad total en su pene, la erótica vista del acto en sí...una lista muy larga de tantas sensaciones maravillosas.

Kurt cogía fuertemente las sábanas. No aguantaría más tiempo, y sabía que cada segundo que pasaba entre aquellas caricias la estaban matando de un placer exquisito.

Solo faltaba poco...y su novio continuaría susurrando su nombre sin descanso.

Sus manos traviesas acariciaron sus nalgas y uno de sus dedos rozó su entrada, percibiendo que pronto llegaría. Inmovilizó sus caderas que el desesperado empezaba a mover al compás de su juguetón juego.

Y fue cuando finalmente pudo llegar, ya sin aliento, con la garganta un poco seca y excitado aun por lo sucedido. Veía como su pecho subía con sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza, con una fina capa de sudor en su frente y sus ojos azules entrecerrados. Se notaba indiscutiblemente que había tenido un orgasmo.

Se lamió los labios cuando sintió que el castaño se corría en su boca, aquel exquisito manjar de su sexo.

_Mierda, sabía más que delicioso._

-Kurt...

No podía responderle. Su rostro estaba a menos de centímetro del suyo.

-Eres delicioso.

Se sonrojó aun más si eso era posible mientras que Blaine se dedicaba a deleitarse con sus hinchados labios.

Kurt sentía como su cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente al de él. Cada parte, cada uno de sus músculos, su piel caliente y sus deseos de tenerlo así de cerca se acrecentaron hasta límites insospechados.

De forma rápida ante la mirada nerviosa aún del joven se empezó a quitar lo último que le quedaba de ropa.

Su cinturón, los pantalones y...

No pudo ver más. Ladeó su rostro avergonzado al ver la desnudez completa de aquel hombre que era la debilidad de cualquiera.

Mostró aquella sonrisa arrogante con aire de petulancia sumamente sexy.

¡Porqué tenía que tener aquella reacción tan tonta aun después de todo!

Acercó su mano a la mesita de noche sacando de ella un pequeño sobrecito de color plata y un potecito de lubricante. El moreno sea acomodó entre sus piernas, sin perder el contacto visual, colocó un poco de lubricante en sus dedos y introdujo uno. El castaño se tensó. Blaine espero a que se acostumbrara a la incomodidad y después siguió con un vaivén, Kurt grito al sentir un segundo dedo dentro de el, pero de inmediato comenzó a mover sus caderas, el placer aumentó cuando sintió tres dedos dentro del el…

-Ahh… Bla…Blaine ya… ya no puedo… mas… hazlo..a…ahora l

El mencionado sonrió al ver que era **él **quien provocaba esto en el castaño así que colocó la protección en el lugar indicado y sorprendió a el castaño justo cuando sintió su intromisión de forma imprevista.

Dolía. Dolía más de lo que esperaba.

Lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, mordiéndose los labios con fuerza tratando de acallar los alaridos que deseaba soltar. ¡El dolor era insoportable!

-Relájate.

Aquel susurro, aquellos labios, sus manos fueron suficientes para aplacar el dolor. Sin lugar a dudas Blaine estaba siendo lo más cuidadoso posible con el.

Sin embargo el dolor fue cambiando. Sí, ya no dolía tanto, fue transformándose en algo más fuerte. Más demandante.

Movió ligeramente su cadera, abrazando fuertemente la espalda de Blaine. Él notó el cambio por lo que comenzó a moverse primero de forma lenta y acompasada. El ritmo le gustó a Kurt, y siguió disfrutando ahora de aquella deliciosa sensación.

_Fuertes y profundas._

Así eran sus embestidas y el no se oponía a eso.

Estaba llegando otra vez, lo sentía. Acariciar su próstata de aquella forma lo estaba matando y Blaine sufría de la misma forma. No faltaría mucho para que él se corriera.

-Blai...ne

Exploto entre ambos vientres mientras que ese gemido no hizo otra cosa que ayudar al deseo de aumentar las estocadas. El se movía de a su ritmo y le gustaba.

Faltaba poco, muy poco y...

El orgasmo llegó.

Seguido de la corrida de Blaine que fue mucho mejor de lo que el llegó a pensar.

El moreno respiraba entrecortadamente, pero no más que el joven.

Se retiró y se echó a su lado atrayéndolo hacía él.

Kurt dejó que el sueño se apoderara de su cuerpo. Se sentía más que bien en sus brazos protectores.

Y ahora no estaba más ligado a él que en ese momento. Era suyo y le pertenecía al igual que a él a el. Lo quería. Lo quería de una forma tan distinta y tan fuerte que no habría nadie que se interpusiera entre ellos.

Y con esa idea quedó dormido con la cabeza en su pecho.

Blaine lo observó unos instantes, aun recuperándose de la más maravillosa experiencia que había tenido en todo su vida.

_¿Cómo Kurt le daba tanta felicidad?_

Sin duda hacer el amor con el fue lo mejor que pudo sucederle. Y estaba seguro que lo harían mucho más a menudo.

La idea le gustó y una de esas sonrisas llenas de autosuficiencia surcó su rostro.

_Oh sí Kurt, verás lo que realmente es tener de novio a Blaine Anderson._

* * *

.

_Que fantástica sensación..._

Dormido en su cama junto a él después de haber tenido... un encuentro amoroso ¿_candente_?

Inconscientemente sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Es que en realidad fue mejor de lo pudo haber soñado.

El olor de su cuerpo aun lo tenía en la memoria, el olor de...¿nicotina?

Frunció el ceño ante el desagradable olor que lo producía los malditos cigarrillos.

Abrió los ojos con pereza y vio pues el responsable de aquel olor tan fuerte.

Blaine fumando.

El pelinegro ladeó su rostro observando la mirada aun molesta de su novio. Se veía gracioso así con las mejillas encendidas.

-Blaine... - comenzó diciendo con la cara enrojecida

-¿Te desperté? Lo siento.

¿Por qué estaba sonrojado aun?

No estaba molesto, bueno un poco, lo que sucedía es que levantarte después de lo sucedido la noche anterior y ver como tu sexy profesor, estaba sentado con la cabeza apoyada en la cabecera y con un cigarrillo entre sus labios

¡Era demasiada tentación para comenzar así la mañana!

Apagó el dichoso cigarrillo y se volvió así el, mostrándole una encantadora sonrisa.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer por favor.

-¿Te refieres a fumar?

-Claro.

-Bueno, lo puedo intentar - sonrió de nuevo haciéndolo enojar nuevamente. Como le fascinaba molestarlo.

-Blaine hablo enserio - le reprochó.

-Te pareces a Rachel. Los dos siempre me dicen lo que tengo que hacer.

-¡Blaine Anderson! Solo lo hago por tu bien.

-¿Estás seguro? - se acercó teniendo su rostro a escasos centímetros - ¿O es que no soportas el olor? Tu cara lo dice todo.

Se sonrojó por ello.

-Cl-claro que no, es que...

-Kurt, si no te gusta no lo voy a volver a hacer.

Volvió sus ojos a los hazel de él y pudo cerciorarse de que sus palabras eran sinceras.

-Gracias.

-No hay problema.

Mientras hablaba, con un ágil movimiento se colocó encima de su pequeño cuerpo.

-Pero con una condición.

-¿Con-condición? - tartamudeó por su cercanía.

-Sí, quiero volver a repetir lo de lo anoche.

-¡¿Eh?!

Ahí lo tenía nuevamente, como si fuera una presa indefensa sin salida. Su ojos miel hipnotizaron los suyos comenzando a besar sus mejillas para así bajar lentamente por su cuello.

-Bla… Blai…. Blaine

-¿Mmm?

Un camino húmedo de besos marcaron el blanco manjar de su cuello, descendiendo por su pecho hacia lo que más le gustaría degustar...

Sin embargo, para suerte de Kurt y desgracia de Blaine su celular empezó a sonar.

-Cariño, tu celular.

-¡Hmm! No importa.

-Pero, seguro es importante - trató de terminar la frase lo mejor que pudo sintiendo los besos del Anderson por sus clavículas.

-¡Ugh!

Bastante molesto por la interrupción cogió el celular de la mesita de noche,y se echó al lado de Kurt y vio de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué quieres? -contestó cortante

-_Vayaaa, ¿de mal genio te levantaste Blainers?_

-Hn.

_-Oye, te llamó para avisarte que necesito esos papales para mañana lunes a primera hora, ¿entendiste?_

-Como sea.

_-Hey, espera ¿éstas son horas de levantarte? ¡Doce del mediodía!_

-¿Cuál es tu problema? Es domingo.

_-Pues que te conozco muy bien y sé que tú te levantas a las cuatro de la mañana y no tan tarde. A no ser que tú estés con...¡ALGUIEN!_

-Hn...

_-¡Entonces es cierto! ¡Oye, Blaine con quien te acostaste ahora!_

-Rachel...

_-¡Nada de Rachel!_

La mujer empezó a hablar más fuerte por el celular No necesitaba altavoz para que Kurt escuchara.

El vio como su novio movía la cabeza negativamente y con los ojos cerrados en signo de no saber qué demonios hacer con la bullera de su amiga. El castaño rió por eso.

-_Mira idiota si estas con uno de esos putos no te lo perdonaré. ¡No engañes a Kurt, idiota! ¡Te agarraré a patadas si se que te has acostado con un cualquiera!_

-¿Terminaste Rachel? - preguntó muy tranquilo el Anderson - Porque Kurt está realmente asustado.

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡No bromees Blaine!_

-Hn. Te lo paso.

El castaño cogió el móvil.

-Hola Srta. Rachel

_-¿KU-KURT?_

-Sí.

_-Dios, disculpa. Este... ¿escuchaste todo lo que dije?_

-Bueno...si.

_-Lo siento, este no es un comportamiento adecuado. Pero quiero que sepas que Blainers me saca de mis casillas a veces._

Kurt rio nerviosamente.

_-En fin quería pedirte que le recordarás que no se olvide de entregarme los benditos informes ya listos._

-No hay problema, Srta. Rachel Gracias más bien por ser tan amiga de Blaine.

El mencionado sonrió al ver de reojo a su novio.

-_No sabes lo trabajoso que_ es - río ligeramente - _Bueno, cuídate, no quisiera interrumpir su momento íntimo._

Se sonrojó por el comentario tan acertado de la morena.

Acercó el celular a su novio después de despedirse de Rachel.

-Berry te pediría que no vuelvas a interrumpirme. Estaba muy ocupado.

Con su mano libre cogió la desnuda cintura de Kurt para así acercarlo a su pecho cálido en signo de posesión.

El no hizo más que ruborizarse si eso era posible.

-_Sí, ya me imagino. Solo te advierto que no le hagas daño. Nos vemos._

-Hn.

Colgó el celular y lo apagó inmediatamente. Dejándolo en el velador y acerándose peligrosamente a su novio.

-Muy bien Kurt ¿dónde nos quedamos?

-Que yo haría el desayuno y tú tomarías un baño.

Sorprendido vio como el chico saltaba fuera de la cama y cogía la camisa del Anderson para taparse.

Él solo sonrió complacido por tener un novio tan hermoso, y tan inocente que combinaba con la sensualidad que inconscientemente irradiaba, pero sobre todo muy diferente a los demás chicos.

El era distinto y solamente _suyo_.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo!**

**Fans de la historia de un Taxi mañana esta listo su cap!**

**Dejenmé sus reviews diciendo cual fue su parte favorita de este capitulo!**

**:)**

**Nunca dejen de leer e imaginar**

**-Arii**


End file.
